Alguien a quien conocía
by Allieluvslalo
Summary: Mako tiene todo lo que siempre quiso, pero cuando vuelve a ver a Korra después de varios años de haberla dejado atrás para seguir sus sueños, se da cuenta que ella es todo lo que quiere.
1. Capítulo I

ALGUIEN A QUIEN CONOCÍA

N/A: He tenido esta idea en la cabeza desde que leí por enésima vez mi novela favorita. Este es un universo alterno y no hay bending. Alguien (Mil gracias IIG) me recomendó estructurar el fic de esta manera, son más bien escenas cortas, podría decirse que son drabbles conectados.

**oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.**

CAPÍTULO I.

El pensamiento de que algo especial iba a pasar ese día la había acompañado desde que había despertado por la mañana. Hasta entonces no había ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal, si bien había pasado un examen que estaba segura de reprobar, eso apenas y podía considerarse extraordinario; el profesor de Química se había enfermado y ella tendría tiempo de hacer el reporte que había olvidado, pero otra vez, eso no hacía un buen día; tenía una invitación a una fiesta el fin de semana, pero eso era algo cotidiano; uno de los chicos que le gustaba le había sonreído en el pasillo…

- Es otra cosa – dijo en voz baja.

- ¡Korra, cuidado! – escuchó la advertencia de una de sus compañeras.

Vio a alguien aproximarse, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y un segundo después estaba en el suelo, rodeada de un montón de libros que no eran suyos. Lo primero que vio cuando levantó la vista fueron un par de ojos cobrizos que mostraban un cierto grado de preocupación, e inmediatamente después una mano estaba frente a ella, sabía que debía tomarla para levantarse, pero en ese momento no pudo reaccionar.

Una sensación de _deja vu_ la invadió, había visto esos ojos antes, pero era la primera vez que veía al muchacho. Estaba segura porque de haberlo visto antes lo recordaría, era demasiado apuesto para olvidarlo, pero sus ojos y la forma en que la veían eran terriblemente familiares.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

Y de nuevo sintió que no era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz, podía recordarla repitiendo su nombre, diciéndole una y otra vez que…

- Si estás bien deberías levantarte – dijo el muchacho agitando su mano frente a Korra, que en ese momento se dio cuenta que había estado observándolo por varios segundos, y de inmediato se sonrojó.

Tomó la mano frente a ella, y sintió como una descarga eléctrica la recorría de pies a cabeza… tampoco era la primera vez que lo tocaba.

- Deberías tener más cuidado – dijo el muchacho mientras se agachaba para recoger los libros que estaban en el piso – no puedes ir por ahí soñando despierta, espero que ningún libro haya resultado maltratado o la bibliotecaria me hará pagar una multa…

- Fuiste tú quien chocó conmigo… - Replicó Korra indignada, el muchacho podía ser apuesto, pero no estaba dispuesta a soportar su tono.

- Si hubieras puesto un poco más de atención, eso no habría pasado… te aconsejo que veas por dónde vas o vas a ocasionar un accidente más serio un día de estos – el muchacho se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin dedicarle siquiera una última mirada a Korra.

El encanto había desaparecido completamente y Korra tenía más de una idea de cómo responderle, pero estaba tan enfadada que no pudo pensar lo suficientemente rápido en cuál resultaría más ofensiva, y el chico sólo se marchó.

- Definitivamente eso tampoco es – dijo molesta.

.oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.

- … ¡se atrevió a culparme de haber sido yo quien iba distraída! – le repitió Korra a Asami que había escuchado por lo menos tres veces la historia y le parecía que cada vez su amiga enfatizaba más lo grosero que había sido el muchacho.

- Korra, tropiezas todo el tiempo con personas en los pasillos, no deberías…

- Pero nunca con alguien tan insoportable, ¿escuchaste lo que te dije?

La luz del semáforo cambió a roja y Asami no tuvo más opción que detenerse.

- No deberías darle tanta importancia, si él te hubiera chocado a ti…

- ¡Fue él quien me chocó!

- Tú me dijiste que ibas distraída.

- Ir distraída por los pasillos difícilmente es un crimen por el que un tipo grosero pueda reclamarme – dijo Korra cruzando los brazos ofendida.

- Sólo acepta que estás molesta porque no le gustaste como él a ti.

Korra hubiera querido responderle a Asami, pero el titubeo en su voz la hubiera traicionado. Odiaba cuando Asami se daba cuenta, incluso antes que ella, de las cosas.

.oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.

El profesor hablaba sobre reacciones químicas, pero la atención de Korra estaba con lo que pasaba afuera. A veces sentarse junto a la ventana no era tan agradable, le recordaba que estaba adentro, cuando lo único que ella quería era estar afuera. Era uno de esos días en los que sentía que si se quedaba sentada un minuto más iba a explotar, a veces tenía que moverse para no sentir que se asfixiaba.

Supo que se había fugado mucho tiempo cuando sintió las miradas de todos sobre ella, al parecer el profesor le había preguntado algo y estaba esperando por su respuesta.

- ¿Po… podría repetir la pregunta? – dijo titubeante, podía sentir cómo su rostro se enrojecía.

- Necesito hablar con usted después de clases – dijo el profesor. Korra suspiró resignada.

La clase no pasó más rápido luego de eso, escuchaba las voces de quienes jugaban voleibol afuera, le gustaba observar los juegos entre sus clases, pero no se atrevió a volver la vista para no molestar más al profesor. Cuando la clase por fin terminó comenzó meter sus cosas en su mochila, cuando levantó la vista el profesor estaba frente a ella.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el partido de voleibol? – le preguntó con un tono más desenfadado.

- ¿Por qué cree que…? – aparentemente negar que ocupaba la mayor parte de la clase observando los juegos era inútil - No lo sé…

- Te tengo malas noticias, Korra – dijo entregándole su examen. Korra respiró profundo antes de tomarlo – siempre te va mal, pero no recuerdo que hayas tenido una puntuación tan baja… creo que podrías tener problemas para aprobar el curso.

Korra tomó la hoja de papel en sus manos 28 puntos de 100 eran una mala puntuación, una pésima puntuación…

"_Cuando Tenzin vea esto…_", pensó.

- La buena noticia es que estamos a tiempo de tomar medidas…

- Trataré de estudiar más y hacerlo mejor en el…

- No creo que eso sea suficiente, si quieres aprobar el curso, tienes que conseguir un tutor.

"_Eso no suena tan mal_".

- Desafortunadamente no solicitaste uno al inicio de los cursos y la mayoría de los tutores de Química ya están asignados, pero hay un estudiante del último año que podría ayudarte…

"_Un estudiante de último año... no tengo muchas opciones_".

- Pero tengo que advertirte, Korra, tienes que tomarte esto con seriedad o no funcionará para ninguno de los dos. Mako es un buen estudiante, y creo que podría ayudarte.

.oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.

Korra detestaba su nueva situación, lo único que le gustaba de la escuela era que terminaba, y ahora incluso eso le habían quitado. Tenía que quedarse después de clases para conocer a su nuevo tutor.

- ¿Estás lista para irnos? – le preguntó Asami, con las llaves de su auto en la mano.

- ¿Te estás burlando de mí?, ¿ya olvidaste que tengo que ver a mi nuevo tutor?

- No pensé que hablabas en serio.

- Tengo que pasar el curso, no quiero ni imaginar lo que diría Tenzin si reprobara. La última vez me advirtió que me enviaría al Polo Sur sin pensarlo, no quiero arriesgarme a que cumpla su palabra.

- ¿En serio crees que lo haría?

- Prefiero no averiguarlo – dijo Korra cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la biblioteca.

- No tenía idea que supieras donde estaba la biblioteca – bromeó Asami, haciendo girar las llaves entre sus dedos.

- ¿Quién viene a la biblioteca un viernes cuando ya se terminaron las clases? – Korra suspiró resignada.

- Te sorprenderías, pero hay personas que se toman en serio sus estudios.

- Sé una buena amiga y vete de una vez, ¿quieres?

- Buena suerte con el autobús de vuelta a tu casa – dijo Asami sonriendo.

Korra respiró profundo antes de entrar. No se equivocó, el lugar estaba vació, nunca había estado en un lugar tan silencioso, le incomodó escuchar el sonido de sus pasos mientras se acercaba a la mesa que estaba al fondo. Además de ella sólo había un par de estudiantes demasiado concentrados en lo que leían para prestarle algún tipo de atención.

- Hola – saludó a un muchacho que estaba de espaldas – soy Korra, tú debes ser mi nuevo tutor…

Algo le había dicho que debía esperar que algo así pasara, pero aún le pareció una mala broma. Cuando el muchacho se dio la vuelta encontró a la única persona con la que no quería tener ningún tipo de trato.

"_¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?_", pensó mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos en señal de frustración.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende que se trate de tí? – dijo el muchacho malhumorado – si eres distraída cuando caminas, ya me imagino durante las clases…

- ¡Oye…! – Otra vez las docenas de respuestas obscenas se quedaron en la punta de la lengua.

- No tengo todo el día, deberíamos empezar de una vez. ¿Con qué quieres que te ayude? Y no digas que con todo porque no estoy dispuesto a perder mi tiempo…

_"¿Por qué siendo tan guapo tiene que ser tan odioso? Un momento… ¿estoy diciendo que es guapo?, algo no está bien."_

- ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?

- Lo… lo siento…

- Tal y como lo pensaba, esto va a ser difícil…

- ¿Sabes algo? Voy a hacer esto más sencillo para los dos, no sé en qué pensaba el profesor Tarrlok cuando pensó en que un tipo como tú podría ayudarme.

- Por lo que escuché no tienes muchas opciones, y yo tampoco las tengo, no estoy más feliz de pasar tiempo contigo que tú de pasar tiempo conmigo.

- Te alegrará saber que no lo harás – dijo Korra dándose la vuelta para marcharse – reprobar el curso no puede ser peor que soportarte.

.oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.

- Korra, ¿qué significa esto? – preguntó Tenzin mostrándole una hoja de papel arrugado.

- ¿Cómo puedo saberlo? No alcanzo a ver lo que dice…

En ese momento Korra reconoció la tinta roja y su examen de Química.

_"Sip, puedo despedirme de que me dejen ir a la fiesta."_

- Parece tu examen de Química – dijo Ikki desde el otro lado de la habitación – y parece que volviste a reprobarlo.

Korra trató de asesinarla con la mirada y la niña le sacó la lengua en respuesta.

- ¿Estuviste hurgando en mi habitación? – preguntó Korra tratando de parecer ofendida.

- Yo… ¡por supuesto que no! Pema lo encontró entre tu ropa sucia, si por lo menos te hicieras cargo de tu ropa sucia…

_"Aquí vamos con la ropa sucia, ¿cuántas veces tengo que descomponer la lavadora para que les quede claro que no tengo idea de cómo funciona?"_

- En mi defensa – dijo Korra a la mitad del discurso sobre "la importancia de aprender a ser responsables" de Tenzin – esperaba tener mejores noticias antes de mostrarte mi examen. Deja de preocuparte…

- Korra, le prometí a tus padres que cuidaría bien de ti. La escuela es importante, si vivir aquí te distrae de…

_"No voy a volver al Polo Sur, nada puede ser peor que nieve, hielo y pingüinos toda la vida… Maldito Mako, voy a tener que aceptar su ayuda después de todo."_

- Descuida Tenzin, ya conseguí un tutor y todo. Te prometo que no voy a reprobar una materia este semestre, te doy mi palabra de que voy a esforzarme mucho más.

Korra logró tranquilizar a Tenzin, que comenzó con otra versión del discurso sobre lo importante que era reconocer los errores a tiempo y tratar de corregirlos.

_ "Voy a arrepentirme de esto, estoy tan segura."_

.oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.

- … y luego comenzó a hablar sobre enviarme de vuelta al Polo Sur, ¿qué opción me quedaba, Asami?

- Para empezar, pudiste haber sido menos grosera con Mako…

- ¡El tipo es insoportable! Ya te dije una y otra vez que me vuelve loca, si lo conocieras estarías de acuerdo conmigo.

- Korra… no te enojes, pero a veces tienes ese efecto sobre las personas, no deberías ser tan dura con él.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Asami?

- A veces eres… eres… y sobre todo si él es como dices… ¿Por qué no sólo pides que te cambien de tutor?

- ¿Crees que no lo intenté? Ya no hay más disponibles, él es el único. Ni siquiera está en nuestro año, pero tiene que cumplir con algunas horas de servicio por faltar a clases o algo así. ¿Por qué no planta árboles o recoge balones? Tenía que escoger dar tutorías para arruinar mi vida.

- Pues no tienes muchas opciones, Kor, consigues otro tutor o aceptas la ayuda de ese tal Mako. Tenzin se toma demasiado en serio tus estudios, si repruebas Química, otra vez, buena suerte convenciéndolo de que te deje quedarte.

- Asami, tú eres la mejor de la clase, ¿no podrías…?

- ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó cuándo traté de enseñarte a conducir? Prometí que si salíamos con vida, nunca iba a tratar de enseñarte nada otra vez…

- De acuerdo, pero me estás condenando a soportar al tipo más nefasto del mundo, espero que te sientas mal, eres una amiga terrible.

- ¿Te digo algo? No creo que tu martirio dure mucho. Si lo que dices es cierto y ese tal Mako no te soporta, en pocos días va a darse por vencido y va a terminar plantando árboles para pagar sus horas, y tu encontrarás otro tutor o el profesor…

- Asami, ¡eres un genio! – dijo Korra abrazando a su amiga, provocando que los libros que llevaba en la mano cayeran al suelo - Sólo tengo que volverlo loco y él sólo renunciará, luego sólo tengo que convencer al profesor Tarrlok de buscar a alguien más – dijo Korra entusiasmada con la idea.

.oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.

- … ¿cuál es la parte que no entiendes? ¡No podría ser más simple! Un elemento con carga positiva, va a reaccionar con uno de carga negativa…

- ¿Estás diciendo que los opuestos se atraen? – preguntó Korra disfrutando de la frustración de Mako.

- ¿Por qué me molesto contigo? – dijo el muchacho arrojando el lápiz a la mesa y recargándose en el respaldo de la silla – es obvio que no quieres aprender.

- Lo dices como si estuvieras tratando de enseñarme – dijo Korra entrelanzando los dedos de sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

- ¿Qué crees que hago aquí, entonces?, ¿crees que me gusta perder el tiempo con una niña caprichosa que no se toma nada en serio?

- Oye, ni siquiera me conoces, no trates de…

- Llevamos una semana con el mismo tema, y en todo ese tiempo nunca te has esforzado ni un poco por tratar de entender, ¿crees que no sé que sólo tratas de sacarme de quicio? Si lo que quieres es que renuncie, te tengo malas noticias: aunque quise hacerlo desde el primer día, no tengo opción, estoy atrapado contigo, igual que tú conmigo. Así que te aconsejo no desperdicies mi tiempo y trates de aprender algo.

_"¿Por qué cree que puede hablarme así?.. Pero tiene razón, si tengo que soportarlo de todas formas… además necesito pasar ese maldito examen o Tenzin va a ponerme en el siguiente barco al Polo Sur."_

- De acuerdo, trata de enseñarme algo y yo voy a tratar de aprenderlo.

- ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

- ¿Por qué no hacemos una tregua? Seguiremos odiándonos afuera de este salón, pero mientras estemos aquí, tú serás mi tutor y yo seré tu alumna, ¿te parece? – preguntó Korra extendiendo su mano para que Mako la estrechara.

El muchacho la vio con desconfianza un par de segundos y luego la estrechó.

.oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.

Korra se sorprendió observando a Mako… otra vez. La práctica de fútbol era uno de sus momentos favoritos del día, era una buena jugadora y disfrutaba demostrándoselo a todos, pero hacía varios días que su parte favorita no era patear el balón, sino observar mientras Mako y el equipo de varones practicaban otro lado de la cancha. Tenía que reconocer que el muchacho era tan antipático como buen futbolista, definitivamente era el mejor del equipo, lo que era decir algo porque eran los campeones nacionales.

Había algo en Mako cuando jugaba fútbol, parecía menos serio y menos controlado… parecía una persona distinta, y a Korra le gustaba esa persona. Se preguntó cómo sería conocerlo.

- Lo siento – dijo la entrenadora sacándola de sus pensamientos - ¿te estoy distrayendo con mis comentarios sobre la estrategia para el próximo partido?, ¿preferirías que me callara para que vieras el juego de los chicos? – preguntó sarcástica.

- ¿Haría eso por mí? – preguntó Korra sonriendo.

- Tendrás tiempo de ver el partido mientras le das diez vueltas a la cancha – dijo la entrenadora.

A Korra no le molestó tanto la idea.

.oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.

- ¿Por qué siempre eres tan serio?

- ¿Quieres que haga bromas mientras trato de enseñarte Química?

- No estaría mal.

- Deja de distraerte. No saldremos de aquí hasta que puedas balancear esa ecuación.

- Pensé que tenías más cosas que hacer…

- Las tengo, por eso deja de distraerte.

- Dime un chiste y dejo de molestarte y me concentro en resolverlo.

- No.

- No tiene que ser gracioso.

- No.

- ¿No sabes ninguno?

- Sé muchos, pero eso no va ayudarte a pasar el examen.

- ¿Quieres que yo te cuente uno?

- Quiero que resuelvas el problema.

- Sólo quería que escucharas un chiste para ver si podías sonreír. Ahorremos tiempo, sólo sonríe y me daré por satisfecha.

- Korra, no tengo todo el día.

- Entonces date prisa, sonríe.

- No puedo sonreír sólo así, no tengo motivos.

- No quieres escuchar mi chiste, era uno bueno. Habrías reído, en serio. Sólo quiero que sonrías.

- Dame un motivo, resuelve el problema y voy a sonreír.

- Mmmm… no. Tú sonrisa es mi motivo para resolver el problema y no al revés.

- No tengo razones para…

Korra se levantó y se acercó a Mako para besar su mejilla.

- ¿Qué fue…? – Mako ni siquiera entendía lo que acababa de pasar, pero definitivamente le fue difícil no sonreír de inmediato.

- Los besos siempre me hacen sonreír. Ahora sonríe – ordenó Korra cruzando los brazos.

Mako no pudo resistirse por más tiempo y sonrió.

- Sabía que eras más apuesto cuando sonreías – dijo Korra con una expresión de triunfo.

- Ya tuviste lo que querías – dijo Mako aclarando su garganta y de ignorar el comentario de Korra – ahora el…

Korra tomó su cuaderno y lo puso frente a Mako.

- Lo resolví hace horas, te dije que estaba lista para el examen.

- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste hace una hora? Podríamos habernos ahorrado esta sesión.

- Supongo que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo… y hacerte enojar –añadió Korra de inmediato – aunque ahora me gusta mucho más hacerte sonreír - Korra se apresuró a recoger sus cosas de la mesa y meterlas en su mochila, evitó en todo momento ver a Mako a los ojos. Tal vez sus flirteos habían cruzado la línea – te veré el viernes.

Mientras la veía alejarse, Mako no pudo evitar sonreír. Definitivamente la vería el viernes.

.oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.

La fiesta no estaba mal, la mayoría de sus amigos estaban allí, incluso había accedido a bailar en más de una ocasión. Usualmente cuando sus amigas eran insistentes sólo lograban enfadarlo, pero en esta ocasión había cedido varias veces. Tal vez sólo quería distraer sus pensamientos de una morena que no había aparecido esa tarde en la biblioteca… tal vez había reprobado el examen y estaba deprimida… o tal vez lo había pasado y ya no lo necesitaba más.

- ¿En qué estoy pensando? - dijo en voz alta.

- Eso es lo que quisiera saber – dijo Bolin que apareció de algún lado.

- Bo, ¿dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupado, pensé que…

- Deja de actuar como si fueras mi niñera y relájate. Estás en una fiesta, empieza a portarte mal – dijo Bolin bebiendo el resto de su bebida de un trago.

- Veo que te has estado divirtiendo – dijo Mako cuando advirtió que una chica se acercó a Bolin y le susurró algo al oído. Bolín comenzó a reír y le dijo algo al oído, ella se despidió casi molesta.

- La verdad es que si, mucho. Quería llamarte para decirte que te fueras sin mí, pero perdí la noción del tiempo.

- Eso sólo puede deberse a…

- ¡Ahí estás! – dijo Bolin cuando vio a alguien a un par de metros, de inmediato se dirigió a ella, que no pareció sorprenderse, y la tomó de la mano.

Los ojos de Korra de inmediato encontraron a los de Mako y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Este es el último lugar donde esperaba encontrarte – dijo la morena.

- A mí, por el contrario, no me sorprende. Esta debe ser una de las razones de tus malas calificaciones – dijo Mako tratando de bromear, pero su tono había sido demasiado serio para dar el efecto.

- ¡Oye! Es viernes por la noche. Y para tu información, estoy celebrando, estoy segura que en mi último examen tendré por lo menos un 99 – dijo cruzando los brazos – eso me da derecho a divertirme.

- ¿Un 99? Muy impresionante, tu tutor debe ser muy bueno – dijo Mako con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Yo diría que más bien soy una buena alumna.

Bolín se aclaró la garganta, devolviendo a Korra y Mako a la realidad.

- Entonces ustedes ya se conocen… interesante.

- Mako es mi tutor de Química, no sabía que se conocían – dijo Korra.

- ¿Tú eres la chica a la que ha estado ayudando después de clases? No tienes idea de lo loco que volviste a mi hermano las últimas semanas…

- ¿Es tu… ustedes son…?

- Todos los días llegaba furioso diciendo… no debería repetir lo que decía – dijo Bolin riendo – debí imaginar que se trataba de ti.

- ¿Qué decía exactamente de mí? – preguntó Korra interesada.

- Nada que debas escuchar – dijo Bolin – conociéndote, mi hermano lo pasaría mal…

- En serio me gustaría saberlo – insistió Korra.

- No, no quieres, créeme.

- Ya fue suficiente, Bo. Algo me dice que bebiste de más, no deberías…

- Korra – llamó Asami – es hora de irnos. Le dije a papá que llegaría antes de medianoche y tu le dijiste a Tenzin que llegarías temprano.

- Lo último que quiero es escuchar otro discurso de Tenzin sobre mi hora de llegada – dijo Korra despidiéndose – te veré en clase de Historia, Bolin. Y a ti… espero verte otra vez – dijo besando la mejilla de Mako.

Todos incluyendo a Mako se sorprendieron con el gesto, pero nadie dijo nada.

- Olvidaste sonreír – añadió Korra, supongo que tendré que intentarlo otro día – dijo antes de marcharse.

Mako vio a Korra alejarse y desaparecer entre la multitud.

- ¿Por qué me ves así, Bo? – preguntó Mako cuando sintió que su hermano lo observaba, como si tratara de descubrir algo.

- ¿Sabes algo? Debería estar molesto contigo. Korra me ha gustado desde el primer año.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Pero las cosas son como son, sólo trátala bien y relájate de vez en cuando.

- Sigo sin entender de qué estás hablando.

- De Korra y tú.

- No hay Korra y yo. Ella sólo es… sólo la ayudaba a pasar su examen. Ya lo hizo, no creo que volvamos siquiera a hablar…

- Si tú lo dices.

.oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.

- Así que eso fue todo – dijo Korra nerviosa, no había dejado de frotarse las manos desde que había llegado a la biblioteca.

- Creo que si – dijo Mako.

- Yo pasé Química y tú tienes tu historial limpio otra vez.

- Parece que los dos salimos ganando. Y tú por fin tienes las tardes libres otra vez.

- Eso parece.

Guardaron silencio otra vez. Korra odiaba los silencios incómodos, pero cuando este terminara sería todo, y se aferró a él cuanto pudo.

- Te veré por ahí – dijo dándose por vencida. Mako debía haber captado sus intenciones y si no había respondido hasta entonces, obviamente no estaba interesado – Gracias por… por ayudarme a aprobar…

- No fue nada.

Korra se acercó y besó su mejilla.

- Una última sonrisa – dijo tratando de parecer desenfadada.

Iba a marcharse cuando Mako la sujetó de la mano para impedírselo, Korra se sorprendió y lo interrogó con la mirada, esperando que dijera algo.

- Pensé que se me ocurriría algo – dijo Mako – pero… - se acercó y besó a Korra, apenas rozando sus labios con los suyos – no soy muy bueno con las palabras.

- Parece que no – dijo Korra devolviéndole el beso, esta vez mucho más intenso.


	2. Capítulo II

CAPÍTULO II.

La escena se había repetido tantas veces durante los últimos meses. Mako estaba estresado, Korra lo sacaba de sus casillas, él le decía algo hiriente, ella salía corriendo, él corría tras ella para disculparse, ella terminaba llorando en sus brazos, y él prometía no volver a lastimarla… pero era una promesa que nunca cumplía. Mako había lastimado a Korra más veces que cualquier otra persona en su vida, y en el fondo sabía que lo peor estaba aún por venir.

- Lo siento mucho, Korra, no quise decir lo que dije, estoy muy estresado con todo el asunto de la Universidad, me llamaron para decirme que había algo mal con mi solicitud y… - Mako respiró profundo, Korra podía ver la angustia en sus ojos – es mi única oportunidad de salir de aquí, y si la arruino…

- ¿Sería tan malo que tuvieras que quedarte conmigo un poco más? – preguntó Korra.

- No es… tú sabes que si pudiera te llevaría conmigo… y si hubiera alguna forma… Korra, ¿por qué no entiendes lo difícil que es todo esto para mí?

- Sólo estaba bromeando – dijo Korra apartándose – ya sé que no puedes quedarte, has trabajado mucho por irte de aquí y tienes derecho, pero voy a extrañarte tanto.

- No voy a desaparecer, ni a irme del otro lado del mundo, ya te dije que nos veremos tan seguido que ni siquiera notarás la diferencia…

- Eso es cierto – dijo Korra triste – ya ni siquiera pasamos tanto tiempo juntos…

- Eres tan difícil cuando te lo propones.

- No eres el primero que me lo dice – dijo Korra tratando de sonreír.

**.oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.**

Korra tomó su teléfono otra vez, lo observó, el número de Mako estaba marcado, sólo tenía que presionar un botón y escucharía su voz… volvió a arrojarlo contra la cama. No había respondido las primeras dos veces y no había llamado de vuelta… Korra suspiró y se dejó caer en el colchón. Llamaron una vez a la puerta de su habitación, y antes de que pudiera decirle a Pema o a cualquiera que se alejaran porque no quería ver a nadie, Asami entró.

- ¿Sabes qué hora es? - preguntó molesta – pensé que nos veríamos a las diez, te esperé casi una hora…

El enojo de Asami desapareció cuando vio la expresión de Korra y su teléfono al lado. Seguramente había estado esperando la llamada de Mako, y debía estar triste.

- ¿Todavía no te ha llamado? – preguntó Asami sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

- No debería sorprenderme, ¿o sí? – preguntó Korra, sus ojos casi le suplicaban a Asami que no dijera nada que aumentara su ansiedad – dijo que iba a ser un viaje ocupado. Tiene que recorrer el campus, revisar el lugar dónde se hospedará, seguramente apenas tiene tiempo para… -la voz de Korra se quebró y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas la traicionaran, trató de secarlas de inmediato.

- Korra… - Asami no sabía qué más decir.

Había pasado las últimas semanas tratando de consolar a Korra, pero estaba quedando sin palabras de ánimo. Desde que Korra y Mako habían empezado a salir, sabían que su relación tenía una fecha de caducidad, pero la graduación de Mako había sido el detonante para la ansiedad de Korra. Se hacía evidente que su tiempo juntos se terminaba. Habían pasado la mayor parte de las vacaciones de verano juntos, pero era imposible no ver la expresión de angustia de Korra cada vez que se despedía de Mako, le costaba hacerse a la idea de que pronto no estaría más cerca, no vivirían en la misma Ciudad. Mako iba a irse a Ba Sing Se y Korra debía quedarse un año más en Ciudad República.

El teléfono de Korra sonó y su rostro se iluminó de inmediato, pero como siempre, no duró. Un par de frases después, la tristeza y la decepción volvieron al rostro de su amiga. Para entonces Asami ya debía estar acostumbrada, pero cada vez era más difícil no molestarse con Mako. Aún cuando, al parecer, nunca era su culpa, se las arreglaba para arruinar los mejores días de Korra. Colgó el teléfono y lo arrojó del otro lado de la habitación.

- No volverá hasta la próxima semana – dijo Korra, antes de que Asami le preguntara – debe hacer trámites, ver personas…

- Sólo serán un par de días más…

- Tres semanas, tres semanas y no lo veré más hasta… ni siquiera sé hasta cuándo. Un par de días más es todo lo que me queda con él y ahora…

- Tal vez es mejor así. Debes acostumbrarte a la separación – Asami vio la desesperación en el rostro de Korra y no se atrevió a decir lo que quería – deben practicar su relación a larga distancia – dijo tratando de sonreír – sabían que sería difícil, pero los dos acordaron en que valía la pena seguir juntos, así que… para él tampoco debe ser sencillo, pero esto no durará para siempre.

- La separación no es lo que me preocupa – dijo Korra triste – yo haría mucho más por él, esperaría toda la vida de ser necesario, porque prefiero tenerlo de lejos que no tenerlo, prefiero estar con Mako aún de lejos que con alguien más… lo que me preocupa, lo que me aterra… - Korra no pudo continuar, y Asami vio en los ojos de su amiga lo doloroso que le resultaban sus pensamientos.

- Si lo que te preocupa es que conozca a alguien más, no deberías darle tanta importancia. Aún aquí había montones de chicas tras él y nunca les dedicó siquiera una mirada, cuando está contigo su mundo gira completamente a tu alrededor, eso es obvio para todos…

- Ese es el problema, Asami. Yo no voy a estar con él, su vida va a cambiar, va a seguir adelante y yo… yo no voy a ser parte de ella… no como hasta ahora…

- Tu vida también va a cambiar. Aún si él se quedara, nadie podría asegurar que seguirían juntos en un año…

Korra no pudo negar que las palabras de Asami tenían sentido, pero sólo aumentaron su angustia.

**.oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.**

Korra detestaba que su vida girara alrededor de su teléfono. Era lo primero que veía por la mañana y lo último que veía por la noche, y debía estar pendiente de él todo el día. Revisarlo cada oportunidad se había convertido en una rutina que sólo aumentaba su frustración, porque a excepción de una o dos veces al día, cada vez que lo veía se decepcionaba.

Al principio su relación a larga distancia con Mako había sido incluso emocionante. Los últimos días antes de que se marchara a Ba Sing Se habían sido estresantes, pero luego de que se había marchado se llamaban todo el tiempo. El optimismo de Korra creció, pensó que la distancia fortalecería su relación, y las largas llamadas, y las decenas de mensajes de texto, sólo lo confirmaban.

Pero con el paso de las semanas y los meses las llamadas fueron disminuyendo y se fueron haciendo cortas. Ahora tenía suerte si hablaban dos veces por semana y recibía un par de mensajes al día. Lo extraño era que aún sabiéndolo, seguía revisando su teléfono cientos de veces al día.

Su teléfono sonó, pero no se apresuró a ver de qué se trataba, seguramente se trataba de Asami, Bolin, o alguno de sus amigos, pero por primera vez se equivocó.

**De Mako: Tengo noticias sobre mi viaje a Ciudad República.**

El corazón de Korra se aceleró. En cinco días Mako iba a volver por primera vez a Ciudad República, ya había cancelado su regreso tres veces por quedarse a trabajar, pero había prometido que definitivamente estaría con ella y Bolin para Navidad.

**De Korra: Buenas noticias?**

**De Mako: …**

**De Korra: Espero que sí, estoy contando los días :) Ya sólo faltan 5 ;)**

**De Mako: Mi jefe me ofreció un ascenso, pero tengo quedarme una semana más en el trabajo.**

Lo extraño era que Korra estaba tan acostumbrada a la decepción, que ni siquiera se sorprendió. Aunque definitivamente estaba furiosa y dolida.

**De Mako: Es una gran oportunidad, no es como si pudiera rechazarla, no crees?**

Primero quiso escribir algo ofensivo, que reflejara lo molesta que se sentía en ese momento, luego quiso suplicarle a Mako hasta convencerlo de que volviera, luego quiso escribir algo para parecer indiferente… al final sus dedos se quedaron mudos.

**De Mako: Te prometo que lo compensaré, iré algún fin de semana después de Navidad.**

**De Mako: Tal vez incluso dos fines de semana en Enero después de los exámenes…**

**De Mako: Sólo dime que no estás molesta.**

**De Mako: Korra?**

**De Korra: OK**

Korra apagó su teléfono y se forzó a cerrar los ojos y dormir.

**.oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.**

Cuando la ceremonia terminó, todos comenzaron a acercarse a los recién graduados para felicitarlos. A Korra no podían interesarle menos las palabras de Tenzin lo importante que era por fin haberlo logrado, y lo que significaba el diploma que tenía en sus manos. Para Korra sólo significaba que pronto estaría de nuevo junto a Mako.

Cuando les había dicho a sus papás que quería irse a Ba Sing Se luego de graduarse, no habían tomado muy bien la noticia, pero la habían apoyado de todas formas. Ella sabía que tendría que esforzarse, pero estaba tan entusiasmada con estar de nuevo cerca de su novio, que le parecía que nada era imposible. Asami y Bolin también estarían allí, y le parecía que las cosas no podían ir mejor.

Mako por fin volvió a Ciudad República durante ese verano, desafortunadamente Korra había tenido que viajar al Polo Sur. La perspectiva de sus futuros días juntos hizo que apenas le dieran importancia al hecho de que iban a tardar un poco más en reunirse.

Sus primeros días en Ba Sing Se fueron tal y como Korra los había imaginado. Mako los había pasado completamente a su lado. Le había mostrado la Ciudad, la había llevado a todos sus sitios favoritos y la había presentado con todos sus amigos. Le sorprendió saber que Mako les hablaba constantemente de ella.

El cambio de ciudad no fue difícil, nada podía compararse con mudarse a Ciudad República luego de haber vivido 15 años de su vida en el Polo Sur. Las clases le parecían interesantes, y su carácter alegre y desenfadado le permitió hacer amigos con mucha facilidad. Luego de un año de querer estar en ese lugar, todo parecía estar resultando bien, pero cuando la novedad comenzó a pasar, algunas cosas comenzaron a hacerse evidentes, y ella comenzó a sentirse ansiosa.

Cuando salía con Mako no podía dejar de notar que él había cambiado, las pocas veces que lo había visto durante los últimos meses no le habían permitido notarlo, pero era verdad. Se mostraba menos distante en su trato con los demás, pero sólo en la superficie; su amabilidad fingida para con todos, fue una de las primeras cosas que comenzaron a preocupar a Korra, porque más de una vez descubrió que la trataba a ella igual que a los demás. Durante sus primeros meses juntos, a Korra le gustaba hacer cosas para molestarlo y luego contentarlo con un beso; cuando trató de hacerlo, se encontró sólo con una sonrisa forzada.

Había otras cosas en las que prefería no pensar, como el hecho de que más de una vez habían tenido que salir de un lugar sin explicaciones cuando Mako se encontraba con alguna amiga a la que no quería saludar. Korra prefería no cuestionar la lealtad de Mako durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados, porque estaba segura que si confirmaba que había habido alguien más… era más fácil fingir que todo estaba bien, y pretender que todo estaba en su imaginación.

Y lo que terminó por aterrizarla a la realidad y confirmarle que las cosas no volverían a ser lo que habían sido, fue que aún en la misma ciudad, el tiempo que pasaban solos era mínimo. Mako dividía su tiempo entre la escuela y el trabajo, su tiempo libre era para sus amigos, y desde el principio esperó que Korra encajara con ellos para no tener que dividirlo también. Al principio le alegró que él tratara de incluirla en su vida, luego se dio cuenta que lo hacía para no tener que pasar menos tiempo con ellos.

**.oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.**

- Recuérdame, ¿por qué en nuestro primer semestre en la Universidad estamos viendo televisión un viernes por la noche? – preguntó Asami tomando el control remoto.

- Porque Mako tuvo que trabajar y tú no tienes novio.

- ¿Y no crees que pasar mi viernes por la noche contigo es la razón de que no tenga novio? – preguntó Asami dándose por vencida y preparándose para ver otro documental.

- ¿Quieres culparme por eso? – preguntó Korra riendo – no es mi culpa que ningún chico sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que terminaste una cita?, ¿o que pasaron más de diez minutos antes de que quisieras salir corriendo?

- No es mi culpa que empiecen a hablar… o que traten de ser graciosos, eso definitivamente es peor…

- Tu mejor cita ha sido con Bolin, y estoy segura que el trató hacerte reír…

- Y lo logró.

- ¿Y qué pasó después? Nunca quisiste volver a salir con él…

- Estábamos en diferentes etapas de nuestra vida – dijo Asami seria – él quería pasar un buen rato, una relación simple, y eso es algo que nadie podrá tener nunca conmigo. Y me agrada demasiado como amigo, complicar las cosas no era una buena idea.

Korra se quedó pensativa un rato, no había nada malo con las relaciones simples, pero ella definitivamente prefería lo que tenía con Mako.

- Deberíamos ir a algún lado – dijo Asami de pronto – a las dos nos serviría la distracción. Podríamos ir a bailar o a tomar algo…

- Odias bailar con desconocidos y detestas cuando alguien se acerca y quiere conversar. Por eso decidimos que era mejor ver televisión, ¿lo olvidas?

- Podríamos ir al cine.

- No quiero pasar dos horas viendo la película más deprimente de la cartelera, son las únicas que te gustan. Además, Mako prometió que me llamaría en cuanto termine de trabajar, tal vez quiera que nos veamos.

- Te dijo lo mismo la semana pasada y te llamó hasta el sábado por la noche, sólo para decirte que iría a tomar algo con sus amigos…

- Y te recuerdo que me pidió ir con él.

- Tal vez sabía que dirías que no. Es obvio que no te agradan sus amigos…

Aunque era verdad, Korra esperaba no ser tan obvia. Al principio había intentado pasar tiempo con ellos, pero ahora trataba de evitarlo tanto como era posible, aún cuando eso significaba pasar menos tiempo con Mako.

- Korra, no eres la primera en detestar a los amigos de tu novio. Y en este caso tienes razón en sentirte incómoda, son un montón de idiotas presuntuosos. ¿Alguna vez hablan de otra cosa que no sean negocios?

- La verdad, cuando los conocí me sorprendió que los amigos de Mako fueran tan… son diferentes a los que tenía en Ciudad República. Es difícil imaginar que se lleven tan bien, ¿no crees?

- ¿No te parece que tienen más de una cosa en común?

- Mako no es como ellos – se apresuró a decir Korra – ellos son… son… y Mako es… no es como ellos.

- Si tú lo dices.

Korra se quedó pensativa, ¿cuánto había cambiado Mako en un año y cuánto le faltaba a ella por ver? Se consoló al pensar que nadie podía cambiar lo que era en el fondo, y ese era el Mako que siempre le había gustado, el que estaba debajo de todas las máscaras que usaba para ocultarse del mundo. Pero tenía que reconocer que pasar tiempo con su novio era un poco menos agradable de lo que solía ser. Los únicos temas de conversación que tenían eran su trabajo y sus amigos.

A ella le quedaba claro que su trabajo era importante para él, y lo entendía, él no tenía el apoyo de sus padres, y se sentía responsable por Bolin, siempre había sido así. Pero viendo las cosas de cerca, le parecía que Mako comenzaba a obsesionarse con la idea de dejar atrás la incertidumbre económica a como diera lugar.

Todo el tiempo que no estaba en clases, Mako lo pasaba trabajando o hablando con sus amigos sobre trabajo, sobre negocios o sobre cómo ganar dinero. Al parecer en el año que había pasado, el dinero y sus amigos se habían convertido en la prioridad de Mako.

- Cambié de opinión – dijo Korra levantándose del sillón – si nos vamos ahora tal vez encontremos boletos para la función de las diez.

- ¿Estás segura? Mako podría llamar…

- Las dos sabemos que eso no va a pasar, Asami.

**.oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.**

- ¡No tuviste tiempo de ir conmigo, pero tuviste tiempo de acompañarla a ella! – reclamó Korra furiosa.

- Lo dices como la hubiera buscado, como si hubiera planeado las cosas para que resultaran así…

- ¿Sabes lo humillante que fue esa cena para mí? Hace meses que te pedí que me acompañaras y me cancelaste un día antes… y yo hasta me sentí culpable por haber reaccionado tan mal, ¡y fuiste al teatro con Erika!

- Ya te dije que la reunión de estudio terminó antes, todos iban a ir…

- No todos, Mako. Tu novia estaba cenando con sus padres, que cambiaron la fecha de su viaje para que pudieras conocerlos.

- Korra, lo siento mucho, yo pensé que… ¿cómo tengo que disculparme para que me perdones?

- Te has disculpado tantas veces que ya da lo mismo…

Mako se acercó y tomó el rostro de Korra entre sus manos para besarla, pero ella se apartó.

- Ya estoy cansada de extrañarte tanto, ya estoy cansada de sentir que no soy suficiente…

- No digas eso, tú eres lo más importante en mi vida…

- Entonces, ¿por qué cada día me cuesta más creerlo?, ¿por qué soy a la única a la haces a un lado?

- Korra, lo intento, de verdad… prometo que voy a compensarte por esto.

- Mejor no, seguramente lo cancelarías y me sentiría aún peor.

**.oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.**

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- La última vez que revisé este también era mi dormitorio – dijo Asami sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio de Korra.

Técnicamente Korra compartía el dormitorio con Asami, pero la verdad era que vivía la mayor parte del tiempo en el departamento que su padre tenía en el centro de la Ciudad. Era difícil que un pequeño cuarto compitiera por su preferencia con casi un piso completo y todos los lujos imaginables. Pagar la mitad del alquiler había sido la única forma de ayuda que Korra había aceptado de su amiga.

La computadora de Korra estaba encendida y una de las carpetas con fotografías de ella y Mako estaba abierta, la fotografía en la pantalla era una que Asami había tomado cuando llevaban apenas un par de meses saliendo. Viéndolos tan felices, hubiera sido difícil imaginar que alguna vez tendrían malos tiempos.

- ¿Cómo estuvo la cena?

- No quiero hablar de eso – dijo Korra levantándose de la cama.

- Supongo que eso quiere decir que tus padres no tomaron bien que Mako les hubiera cancelado… otra vez.

- De hecho, fueron muy comprensivos, dijeron que tenía suerte de tener un novio tan responsable, y al que le estuviera yendo tan bien en el trabajo – dijo Korra furiosa.

- ¿Volvieron a insistir para que volvieras a Ciudad República? – Korra negó con la cabeza – si insisten en que no pueden pagar la Universidad, puedes aceptar la ayuda de papá…

- No es eso Asami, ni siquiera lo mencionaron.

- Entonces no entiendo.

- Cuando salimos del restaurante encontramos a Mako y sus amigos… saliendo de una función de teatro.

Aún a Asami no se atrevió a decirle que iba del brazo de Erika, porque obviamente eso era lo menos importante de lo que había pasado esa noche. Tenía que serlo.

Asami no dijo nada, ¿qué podía decir que Korra no hubiera pensado ya? Si Mako le había cancelado para pasar tiempo con sus amigos con el pretexto de estudiar, ¿qué más había que decir?

- Me sentí tan avergonzada de que mis padres vieran cómo estaban las cosas en realidad entre nosotros – siguió Korra – ellos aceptaron que viniera a Ba Sing Se aún cuando no pude conseguir la beca, y sé lo difícil que les resulta pagar la Universidad. Y no me va tan bien en las clases, saben que él es la única razón de que esté aquí, pero lo aceptaron porque yo estaba feliz, pero ahora… ya no sé qué hacer.

- Creo que empezar por aceptar que las cosas no están bien entre Mako y tú es una buena señal – dijo Asami.

- Pero él es Mako… él es… sé que nunca voy a dejar de quererlo, sé que no importa lo que haga y lo que pase, nunca voy a encontrar a nadie como a él… no es un capricho, es lo que sentí desde la primera vez que lo vi.

- Korra, tienes que hablar con él. Tienes que decirle cómo te sientes, y lo mucho que te lastima su actitud. Tiene que entender que lo dejaste todo por estar con él, y que no puede sólo hacerte a un lado cada vez que no se siente cómodo con su relación, y luego volver y esperar que las cosas sigan como si nada.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer si me dice que no quiere volver a verme?

- Korra, tienes que aclarar esto de una vez, seguir adelante con tu vida… Si lo que necesitas es que termine de romperte el corazón para comenzar a sanar… yo diría que es mejor que vivir en la incertidumbre…

- No quiero perderlo Asami – dijo Korra secándose la única lágrima que no había podido evitar que cayera.

- Pero tampoco puedes seguir esperando… tu vida no puede detenerse cada vez que él tiene un poco de tiempo para ti, y luego volver a comenzar cuando él se va… no es justo para ti, Korra.

**.oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.**

Korra observó mientras Mako se despedía de sus amigos. Luego de casi un semestre, ella aún no podía integrarse a su mundo. Hablaban de cosas que a ella no le interesaban, reían de cosas que ella no entendía… y la trataban con una condescendencia que la chica de ojos azules detestaba. No como si fuera más joven, sino como si fuera más tonta… Korra sacudió su cabeza, comenzar a pensar así no haría las cosas más sencillas.

- Nos veremos después, Korra – le dijo Hasook, el único de los amigos de Mako que alguna vez le dirigía la palabra.

Korra sonrió y agitó su mano en señal de despedida, pudo ver a Erika abrazarlo y besarlo en la mejilla, seguramente esperando la reacción violenta que siempre lograba despertar en Korra, pero la morena estaba decidida a comportarse a la altura de la situación.

Un minuto más de risas y de despedidas, y Mako estuvo a su lado.

- Estamos planeando un viaje a Omashu cuando el semestre termine, tal vez podrías acompañarnos – dijo su novio que comenzó a caminar hacia su auto.

- Cuando termine el semestre iré a visitar a mis padres, te lo he dicho como diez veces – dijo Korra.

- Tal vez no te gustaría Omashu de todas formas, es una ciudad aburrida, hay poco qué hacer…

- ¿Por eso la escogieron para visitarla?

- No, tiene cosas interesantes, pero… tal vez a ti no te interesarían…

- Quién sabe, Mako – dijo Korra ofendida, pero extrañamente tranquila. En otro momento habría estallado por el tono y el significado detrás de las palabras de su novio, pero en cambio sólo se entristeció. – No lo has notado, pero mis intereses han cambiado últimamente.

- No fue lo que… no quise decir lo que… si cambias de opinión podrías venir… si quieres… encontraríamos algo que hacer…

- Descuida, no voy a cambiar de opinión.

El alivio que vio en los ojos de Mako luego de oír sus palabras lastimó más a Korra de lo que hubiera creído. Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con traicionarla.

- ¿De qué querías hablar? – preguntó Mako cuando llegaron a su auto.

- Hay un parque del otro lado de la calle, podríamos ir a caminar…

- Korra, no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo trabajo y un examen muy importante mañana. Ahora íbamos a estudiar a…

- Sólo esta vez – dijo la joven con un nudo en la garganta – tengo que decirte algo importante y no quiero… no quiero que sea en cualquier lugar…

Mako dudó un segundo, pero algo en la expresión de Korra lo convenció.

- De acuerdo, pero no tengo mucho tiempo.

Korra trató de sonreír. Por primera vez en meses hubiera preferido que Mako la ignorara y la llevara a casa… algo le decía que si hablaban todo iba a terminar.

Fingiendo un entusiasmo que no sentía, Korra tomó a Mako de la mano y lo llevó a través de la calle, hasta el otro lado, luego se detuvo y lo besó.

- ¿Por qué nunca hemos venido aquí? – preguntó Korra cuando estuvieron del otro lado.

- No lo sé, yo vengo aquí todo el tiempo, es un gran lugar para leer…

- Ven conmigo, quiero conocer el lugar.

- Korra… que sea de prisa, recuerda que…

- Sólo esta vez, y sólo un momento, Mako – pidió Korra sonriendo y Mako no pudo negarse.

Recorrieron el parque en silencio, Korra trataba de encontrar las palabras… o tal vez sólo trataba de evitar lo inevitable. Funcionó casi media hora hasta que Mako la tomó por los hombros y la hizo detenerse.

- Es la tercera vez que pasamos por este lugar, ¿vas a decirme de qué quieres hablar? Ya te dije que no tengo tiempo…

- ¿Y qué era exactamente lo que hacías con tus amigos?

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- No estaban estudiando…

- Todos estamos estresados, son los finales, estudiamos cinco horas seguidas, necesitábamos distracción, no puedes culparme por…

- ¿Por preferir distraerte con ellos a pasar tiempo conmigo?

- Korra, no quiero tener esta conversación ahora, ya te dije que no…

- Que no tienes tiempo para mí, lo sé, hace meses que eso me queda claro.

- ¿Por qué lo dices como si… como si…? Korra, tú también tienes amigos, y nunca has escuchado…

- Tengo amigos, tengo muchos amigos, Mako, pero nunca pasar tiempo con ellos ha sido más importante que pasar tiempo contigo, y hace meses que tú simplemente me haces a un lado y ya… y ya no… ya no sé si esto es importante para ti y tengo que saberlo…

- ¿Cómo puedes decir que no eres importante para mí? Eres lo…

- No lo digas porque hace mucho que eso no es verdad, y por lo menos me debes ser honesto…

- Korra…

- Hace mucho que no soy importante para ti, hace mucho que nuestra relación es uno más de tus compromisos, y yo no quiero ser una obligación más…

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Que te quiero tanto, que voy a darte lo que no te atreves a pedirme, Mako – dijo Korra con un nudo en la garganta – voy a liberarte de una relación en la que ya no tienes ningún interés…

- ¿Estás… estás terminando conmigo?

- ¿No es eso lo que has querido hacer durante los últimos meses?

- ¿Cómo puedes…? Korra, eres tú quién está terminando…

- Sólo tienes que decir que quieres que sigamos juntos… si eso es lo que quieres…

El silencio fue más elocuente que cualquier argumento, Korra sintió que no podía respirar, pero no podía permitirse derrumbarse en ese momento, ya tendría tiempo para llorar después.

- Eso pensé – dijo Korra con voz temblorosa.

- Yo… yo no sé… te amo, Korra, pero ahora no… - Mako respiró profundo y trató de seguir - Tengo que hacer esto, por mí y por Bolin… tengo que pensar en mi futuro, tengo que… Sé que te molesta que tenga que trabajar todo el tiempo, pero la cosas… me estás pidiendo algo que no puedo…

- Yo también te amo, Mako, pero ya no puedo seguir así… ya no puedo seguir en segundo término en tu vida… estoy cansada de sentirme decepcionada todo el tiempo…

- Tal vez… tal vez tienes razón y deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo para… para pensar en lo que los dos queremos.

Korra hubiera querido decir algo más, ella estaba segura de lo que quería, pero no iba a imponerle nada a Mako, lo quería demasiado. Se acercó, besó su mejilla, luego se alejó. Y él no fue tras ella.

**.oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.**

Asami observó a Korra desde el otro lado de la habitación, la morena estaba estudiando, y eso la perturbó más que si la hubiera encontrado llorando y tratando de cortarse las venas. Hacía una semana desde que había terminado con Mako, y durante todos esos días no había tenido un solo episodio de tristeza… no había salido con sus amigos ni una sola vez, pero tampoco había derramado una sola lágrima… lo que hacía que Asami pensara lo peor: Korra aún no se había hecho a la idea de que su situación era definitiva, estaba esperando a Mako… se estaba aferrando a algo que ya no existía y cuando se diera cuenta…

- ¿Alguna vez has ido a Omashu? – preguntó Korra de pronto.

- Muchas veces, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- ¿Es agradable?, ¿crees que hay… cosas interesantes qué hacer?

- Es una ciudad… interesante, tiene muchos museos y esas cosas… nada que pudiera interesarte…

- Eso pensé – dijo Korra con una sonrisa que terminó de preocupar a Asami.

**.oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.**

La celebración por el cumpleaños de Erika se había extendido más de lo planeado, Mako observó el reloj, eran casi las dos de la mañana. Su primera clase al día siguiente era hasta después del medio día, así que no había problema, pero por alguna razón no se sentía completamente tranquilo…

- Fue ella quien lo decidió – dijo en voz baja mientras bebía de un sorbo el resto de su copa.

"_Pero fuiste tú quien no fue tras ella"_, dijo otra voz dentro de su cabeza.

Sintió un par de brazos alrededor de sus hombros, su primer impulso fue apartarse, luego recordó que no había ninguna razón para hacerlo y se permitió aceptar el gesto de su compañera.

- Aún estás aquí – le dijo Erika al oído – y en toda la noche nadie te ha llamado, ¿está todo bien entre tú y tu chica del Polo Sur? – preguntó con el mismo tono despectivo que siempre usaba para referirse a Korra.

- Sólo decidimos darnos un tiempo – dijo Mako, las palabras de Korra volvieron a taladrarle los oídos…

- Esas son buenas noticias… al menos para mí – dijo rozando con sus labios la oreja de Mako – aún espero mi regalo de cumpleaños…

- Pensé que te gustaría el libro que te…

- No me refería a eso.

- No entien…

No pudo terminar la frase, los labios de Erika estaban sobre los suyos. Era extraño besar a alguien más cuando estaba acostumbrado a los besos de Korra, y aunque al principio no pudo evitar compararlos, luego de algunos segundos se rindió a la sensación. Los labios de Erika sabían diferente, pero tal vez diferente era algo bueno… tal vez Korra tenía razón y era hora de probar cosas distintas.

**.oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.**

Cada vez que repasaba lo ocurrido en su cabeza llegaba a la conclusión de que se había precipitado, había terminado con Mako por razones que ya ni siquiera le quedaban claras. Él le había dicho que necesitaban darse un tiempo… y una semana debía ser suficiente. A ella ya le quedaba claro qué era lo que quería, lo quería a él con todo y sus defectos, y si tenía que esperar a que él consiguiera lo que fuera que estaba buscando, iba a hacerlo porque no se imaginaba su vida de otra forma.

Decidida y con el único objetivo de hablar con él, salió a buscarlo. Era martes, lo que significaba que sus clases estaban por terminar. Mientras esperaba afuera del edificio de la facultad trató de pensar en las palabras apropiadas… apenas podía esperar para ver la expresión de Mako cuando le dijera que lo sentía, él le iba a echar en cara que había sido inmadura y luego…

Mako apareció en su campo de visión y Korra se apresuró a levantarse para ir a encontrarlo, pero se detuvo en seco, junto a él, tomando su mano apareció también alguien más... Korra era de las que solían saltar a las conclusiones antes de analizar los hechos, de las que actuaban antes de pensar, de las que creían que la explicación más obvia era la única… pero la explicación más obvia era demasiado dolorosa, era más de lo que podía tolerar. Se quedó sin poder moverse tratando de encontrar una explicación que justificara que Erika tomara de la mano a Mako, que lo besara y lo abrazara… que él no sólo no pareciera molesto, sino que pareciera feliz… feliz con alguien que no era ella…

Korra ya no quería ver más, pero sus músculos no respondían, sólo quería correr y alejarse de la escena, pero era como un mal sueño del que no podía despertar por más esfuerzos que hiciera. Sus ojos y los de Erika se cruzaron un segundo, Korra no reconoció la sonrisa que le dedicó quien una y otra vez le había repetido que la considerara su amiga, y lo besó… y él la besó a ella… Entonces pudo moverse, se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Sólo quería llegar a su dormitorio, sólo quería un lugar en el que poder llorar sin que nadie la molestara, quería alejarse de prisa, quería correr más rápido, el nudo en su garganta la asfixiaba y lo hacía todo más difícil…

- Korra – escuchó que la llamó una voz que no quería volver a escuchar, y ella siguió corriendo.

Algunos metros después alguien la sujetó del brazo y la hizo detenerse. No levantó la vista, pero de sobra sabía quién era, nadie tenía una presencia tan cálida, nadie olía como él… más de una vez pensó que si el fuego tuviera olor, sería el de él…

- Korra… - pasaron varios segundos y fue lo único que él dijo, y no pudo ser más elocuente. No había nada más qué decir, él lo había dejado libre y él había abrazado su libertad…

- Me dejaste atrás demasiado rápido – dijo ella, quería hacer una afirmación, pero pareció un reclamo…

- Fuiste tú quien…

- Y tenía razón – dijo Korra tratando de sonreír, pero era pedirle demasiado a su autocontrol y se limitó no llorar – por lo que veo no tardaste en encontrar a alguien más…

- Korra…

- No es necesario que digas nada, Mako. Ya no… ya no me debes ningún tipo de explicación… ya no… ya no somos nada… ya no… - Korra bajó la vista, si no se alejaba iba a desmoronarse frente a él, y era lo único que no iba a permitirse en ese momento.

- ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó Erika que apareció detrás de Mako, y de inmediato lo rodeó con sus brazos.

- Todo está bien, Erika – dijo Mako casi cortante - deberías…

- Sólo vine a despedirme y ya lo hice – dijo Korra, y luego se marchó de prisa. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas y esperó contra toda esperanza que Mako fuera tras ella, y la decepción sólo lo hizo todo más difícil porque otra vez él no la siguió.

**.oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.**

CAPÍTULO III.

- ¿Puedo ofrecerte otra taza de café? – preguntó la mesera. Era la quinta vez que se acercaba a la mesa de Mako y los clientes de la mesa de al lado seguían esperando que alguien tomara su orden.

- Estoy bien, gracias – dijo Mako tratando de fingir amabilidad. Los intentos de flirteos de la chica habían sido excesivos, y habían desafiado su paciencia.

- ¿Aún no llega? – preguntó la chica, con demasiada familiaridad.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Tu cita, ¿aún no llega? – aclaró.

- Debe estar aquí en cualquier momento, la puntualidad no es su fuerte.

De su delantal sacó un trozo de papel y se lo extendió a Mako, que no se molestó en leer lo que decía.

- Si no llega, llámame – dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo, y se marchó.

Estaba pensando seriamente en marcharse de una vez y pedirle a Bolin que se vieran otro día, y definitivamente en otro lugar, cuando su hermano apareció. Estaba casi veinte minutos tarde, y ni siquiera parecía preocupado.

- Se te hizo tarde.

- Uno o dos minutos, ¿ya pediste algo? – preguntó tomando una de las cartas que estaban en la canasta sobre la mesa – este lugar es famoso por su pastel de naranja, deberías probarlo – dijo Bolin repentinamente hambriento.

- Tal vez después de que me digas qué es eso tan urgente de lo que quieres hablar…

- Primero quisiera comer algo.

- Bo, no tengo todo el día. A diferencia de ti, tengo trabajo y tengo que estudiar…

- Yo también tengo trabajo – dijo Bolin con su vista aún en la lista de postres – la diferencia es que no lo uso como pretexto para tratar a todos como si fueran basura. Y también voy a la universidad y apruebo mis cursos…

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Que esa no es la diferencia entre tú y yo, Mako, es que yo no hubiera dejado que algo tan estúpido como un trabajo en un despacho arruinara mi relación con alguien como Korra…

- Así que ya te enteraste

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?


	3. Capítulo III

CAPÍTULO III.

- ¿Puedo ofrecerte otra taza de café? – preguntó la mesera. Era la quinta vez que se acercaba a la mesa de Mako y los clientes de la mesa de al lado seguían esperando que alguien tomara su orden.

- Estoy bien, gracias – dijo Mako tratando de fingir amabilidad. Los intentos de flirteos de la chica habían sido excesivos, y habían desafiado su paciencia.

- ¿Aún no llega? – preguntó la chica, con demasiada familiaridad.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Tu cita, ¿aún no llega? – aclaró.

- Debe estar aquí en cualquier momento, la puntualidad no es su fuerte.

De su delantal sacó un trozo de papel y se lo extendió a Mako, que no se molestó en leer lo que decía.

- Si no llega, llámame – dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo, y se marchó.

Estaba pensando seriamente en marcharse de una vez y pedirle a Bolin que se vieran otro día, y definitivamente en otro lugar, cuando su hermano apareció. Estaba casi veinte minutos tarde, y ni siquiera parecía preocupado.

- Se te hizo tarde.

- Uno o dos minutos, ¿ya pediste algo? – preguntó tomando una de las cartas que estaban en la canasta sobre la mesa – este lugar es famoso por su pastel de naranja, deberías probarlo – dijo Bolin repentinamente hambriento.

- Tal vez después de que me digas qué es eso tan urgente de lo que quieres hablar…

- Primero quisiera comer algo.

- Bo, no tengo todo el día. A diferencia de ti, tengo trabajo y tengo que estudiar…

- Yo también tengo trabajo – dijo Bolin con su vista aún en la lista de postres – la diferencia es que no lo uso como pretexto para tratar a todos como si fueran basura. Y también voy a la universidad y apruebo mis cursos…

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Que la diferencia entre tú y yo, Mako, es que yo no hubiera dejado que algo tan estúpido como un trabajo en un despacho arruinara mi relación con alguien como Korra…

- Así que ya te enteraste.

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?

- No es tu asunto, Bo, y no tienes derecho a…

- Después de todo lo que ella hizo por ti… ella te esperó, vivió un año atada al maldito teléfono esperando por ti y te siguió hasta aquí…

- Yo nunca…

- No te atrevas a decir nada, tú se lo pediste, ¿ya lo olvidaste?

**_La carta de aceptación estaba sobre la mesa. Ellos estaban en el sillón, Korra de espaldas a Mako, su cabeza en su hombro, sus manos estaban entrelazadas. Era la posición favorita de Mako al ver televisión porque le permitía besarla todo el tiempo._**

- **_Un año no es tanto tiempo – dijo de pronto, el corazón de Korra estaba tan cerca al suyo, que pudo sentirlo acelerarse – yo podría venir cada mes, tú podrías ir alguna vez…_**

- **_¿Estás diciendo que…?_**

- **_Sé que antes dije que una relación a distancia era complicarse la vida, pero… si se trata de tenerte conmigo, cualquier complicación vale la pena…_**

- **_¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó Korra entusiasmada._**

- **_¿Me esperarías?_**

- **_Mucho más que un año – dijo Korra antes de besarlo_**.

**.oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.**

Mako cerró su computadora, no tenía caso seguir sentado frente a ella, no iba a poder concentrarse. Las palabras de Bolin le habían afectado. Ya no podía calmar su culpa pensando terminar su relación había sido idea de Korra, al final ella había dejado claro que sólo dependía de él continuarla, y él se había acobardado.

En perspectiva, los reclamos de Korra eran válidos, incluso sus amigos le habían hecho ver lo negligente que era en su relación con ella. Si Mako estaba enamorado de la morena, ¿por qué se portaba así?, ¿a qué le tenía miedo? En el fondo sabía la respuesta, pero si no la decía en voz alta tal vez era menos real.

Al principio, cuando se encontró completamente solo en Ba Sing Se, la había extrañado tanto que era más fácil ponerlo todo primero, llamarla hasta el final del día para que fuera tolerable, escuchar su voz era su recompensa y así los días sin ella parecían más cortos, luego… luego dejarla al final se convirtió en costumbre.

Su teléfono sonó y lo tomó de inmediato. Era una costumbre sonreír cada vez que escuchaba ese sonido, porque casi siempre se trataba de Korra que le había escrito algo que, invariablemente, lo haría sonreír. Sólo Korra lo hacía sonreír. Pero no era ella, hacía dos semanas que no era ella.

**De Erika: Ya te extraño. Nos vemos esta noche?**

Mako arrojó el teléfono sobre el escritorio. Erika no era la primera mujer con la que Mako se involucraba para no pensar en Korra. Durante sus primeros días en Ba Sing Se había sido Laura, y hubo alguna más en los meses que siguieron, pero igual que Erika ninguna significó nunca nada, ¿cómo podían significar algo si la tenía a ella?

El teléfono volvió a sonar y Mako lo tomó de mala gana.

**De Erika: No aceptaré el pretexto del trabajo, y sé que cancelaron tu examen de mañana…**

Cuando lo leyó, Mako sonrió amargamente, se preguntó si el no poder dejar de pensar en Korra sería un pretexto válido para Erika. ¿A quién engañaba? Sólo estaba esperando una razón, un pretexto, un indicio de que si volvía a Korra ella lo recibiría. Desde el primero beso le había quedado claro que era la única, y aún así…

**De Erika: Paso por ti a las 8. Tu oportunidad de negarte se esfumó.**

Tal vez distraerse era lo que necesitaba, y Erika, después de todo, era una distracción.

**De Mako: Parece que no tengo opción.**

**De Erika: No la tienes ;).**

**.oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.**

Era extraño, pero las semanas que siguieron a su rompimiento, Mako se encontró pensando en Korra todo el tiempo. Le escribió cientos de mensajes que nunca envió, y se encontró observando su número sin atreverse a marcarlo. Sabía que Korra esperaba que lo hiciera, pero no podía decidirse a dar el primer paso.

Cuando estaban juntos nunca parecía encontrar tiempo para ella y de repente sus días parecieron demasiado largos, y todo el trabajo, el tiempo en la escuela y con sus amigos, no era suficiente para llenar sus días. Comenzó a pasarse por los lugares que ella frecuentaba con la esperanza de encontrarla, pero nunca ocurrió. No cuando él lo esperaba.

Pasaron dos meses antes de que sus caminos volvieran a cruzarse.

Mako y sus amigos habían ido a un bar a celebrar luego de un examen, era una de las raras ocasiones en las que Erika no los había acompañado. El y Hasook habían hablado toda la noche sobre sus planes para el verano cuando la vio aparecer. Sintió su presencia aún antes de verla entrar. Llegó acompañada de Asami y otros dos sujetos a los que reconoció como amigos de Korra, alguna vez se los había presentado, pero nunca le interesó aprender sus nombres.

Hasta entonces no se había dado cuánto la había extrañado, y de lo mucho que quería volver a sentirla cerca.

- ¿Cómo dejaste ir a una mujer así? – le preguntó Hasook, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Mako no respondió porque no había respuesta posible. ¿Cómo podía alguien dejar ir a alguien como Korra? Él mismo aún no lo entendía. Apenas había entrado y toda la atención del lugar se había volcado sobre ella, ni siquiera Asami era competencia cuando Korra estaba presente. Se levantó para acercarse, pero su mirada se cruzó con la de Asami. Vio tanto odio y tanta recriminación en esos ojos verdes, que le costó mucho no bajar la mirada. Cuando hizo por caminar para acercarse a ellas, Asami negó con la cabeza. Algo en ese gesto lo hizo desistir, y Mako no se movió de su lugar. La vio susurrarle algo al oído a Korra, y luego decirle algo a sus acompañantes, que asintieron, y un minuto después se habían marchado.

- Pensé que el rompimiento con Korra era algo temporal – le dijo Hasook cuando Mako volvió a sentarse - ¿todavía estás pensando en cómo disculparte? Si sigues esperando podrías encontrarte con que ella ya no está interesada, sólo hay que verla para saber que no le faltan opciones.

- No es tan simple…

- Ella ya sabe que eres un imbécil, y aún así estaba contigo. Sólo tienes que decirle que lo sientes…

- Creo que no está de más que nos tomemos un tiempo.

Hasook comenzó a reír.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- ¿Crees que ella va a estar esperándote?

Mako no respondió, por primera vez dudó de que la respuesta fuera _sí_.

**.oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.**

Hacía diez minutos que esperaba a Erika, usualmente odiaba esperar, pero no podía dejar de entusiasmarle la idea de que su cita no llegara. Estaba a punto de llamarla para cancelar cuando vio aparecer a la única persona con la que quería encontrarse.

Korra llegó casi corriendo, Mako vio la expresión en su rostro y no pudo evitar sonreír, era la expresión que tenía cada vez que llegaba tarde… y ella siempre llegaba tarde. Comenzó a buscar entre la gente a alguien, y de inmediato Mako recordó que no estaba allí por él, pero tal vez si lograba hablarle… de pronto todo fue distinto, un sujeto se acercó a ella, al parecer era a quien ella buscaba. Korra lo abrazó, besó su mejilla y juntos entraron a una de las salas.

Mako quería al mismo tiempo marcharse para tratar de apaciguar lo que sentía en ese momento, y seguirlos y terminar de torturarse. No tuvo tiempo de decidir.

- Siento mucho el retraso – dijo Erika que apareció de pronto – ¿aún estamos a tiempo para ver la película?

El resto de la noche fue borrosa para Mako. Erika estuvo con él, pero sus pensamientos regresaban a Korra y a su cita que estaban en algún lugar en ese mismo lugar.

- No has dicho nada desde que salimos del cine, ¿te gustó la película? – preguntó Erika tomando su mano, Mako ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

- Estuvo bien.

- Deberíamos ir a otro lado, ya vimos todas las películas de la cartelera y…

- Me gusta el cine – añadió Mako de prisa.

Y en serio le gustaba ir al cine cuando salía con Erika, la razón era que no tenía que hablar, sólo guardar silencio durante dos horas. Luego caminar diez minutos hasta el departamento de ella, dos minutos para despedirse… y otro día se terminaba. Podía volver a sentirse miserable, aunque esa noche, luego de ver a Korra, se sentía absolutamente derrotado.

- Parecías más interesado en tu celular, ¿está todo bien?

- Estoy esperando una llamada de Hasook sobre nuestro proyecto – mintió. Había pasados dos horas viendo fotografías de Korra.

Erika se dio por vencida, caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a su edificio.

- ¿Quieres subir?

- Estoy cansado.

**.oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.**

- Escuché que te ofreciste para trabajar el fin de semana y terminar los reportes – dijo Hasook.

- No tengo nada mejor que hacer – dijo Mako de mala gana.

- No lo escuchaste de mí, pero Erika había organizado una cena el sábado por la noche y acabas de arruinarla.

- ¿Ella te lo dijo?

- Quería que me asegurara que no hicieras algo como esto, pero al parecer no pude evitarlo, ¿cuándo hablaste con el jefe?

- Sólo dile que reprograme la cena o algo – dijo Mako malhumorado.

- Pensé que las cosas entre Erika y tú iban en serio, pero ahora… creo que al final va a pasar lo mismo que pasó con Korra.

- No tiene nada que ver, mi relación con Korra es diferente, no tiene nada que ver con Erika – dijo Mako sin levantar la vista de los documentos que revisaba.

- A mi me parece que…

- Korra y yo vamos a estar juntos al final, no importa a quienes conozcamos en el camino, no importa cuántas veces discutamos por tonterías o incluso si nos distanciamos alguna vez, no importa… no importa nada, vamos a estar juntos al final. Erika es sólo…

- ¿Una distracción?

- Alguien a quien conocí en el camino – dijo Mako volviendo su atención al trabajo.

**.oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.**

- No la has llamado – dijo Bolin cuando no pudo soportar más el silencio.

- Si estás tan interesado en Korra, tal vez deberías llamarla tú…

- ¿Crees que no lo he intentado?

Mako levantó la vista, algo en las palabras de su hermano lo encendió. Bolin sonrió satisfecho, había logrado el efecto que deseaba.

- ¿Te molestaría mucho que ella y yo…?

- Haz lo que quieras – dijo Mako levantándose furioso de la mesa.

- ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta que eres tú quien pierde más, hermano?

- Ocúpate de tus asuntos y déjame en paz.

- Ella aún te está esperando, pero cada día que pasa y que no la buscas, se convence más de que tal vez ya se terminó. Asami se está esforzando en que así sea, le presenta a alguien distinto cada semana y cree que sólo es cuestión de que conozca a alguien que le interese de verdad… - Mako apretó los puños y se forzó a no mostrar ninguna reacción, pero de buena gana habría arrojado contra la pared todo lo que tenía enfrente.

Era extraño, pero los celos eran algo con lo que Mako no estaba familiarizado. Antes de Korra nadie le había interesado lo suficiente como para sentirlos, y mientras estuvieron juntos ella nunca le dio motivos para sentirlos, o tal vez sólo estaba completamente seguro de que Korra decía la verdad cuando le decía que era el único para ella. Pero desde esa noche en el cine, celos era lo único que sentía cuando pensaba en Korra y la imaginaba con alguien más.

- … Asami organizó una fiesta por su cumpleaños – dijo Bolin que había seguido hablando – es el viernes por la noche y dijo que podía invitar a quien quisiera, deberías ir y hablar con Korra, aclarar las cosas de una vez… es la oportunidad perfecta, ¿qué dices?

- Asami va a molestarse contigo si sabe que me invitaste – dijo Mako, que de pronto estaba decidido a aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas.

- Ella misma te pediría que hablaras con Korra si no te detestara tanto, no creo que vuelva a dirigirte la palabra, por lo menos en algunos años, pero estoy seguro que haría cualquier cosa por hacer que Korra vuelva a ser feliz.

- ¿Dijiste el viernes? – de pronto Mako no pudo creer su mala suerte.

- El viernes a las ocho, el señor Sato rentó un salón en el hotel…

- Lo siento, Bo. No puedo ir, el viernes hay… no puedo faltar, mi futuro depende de…

- Es tu decisión, pero también es tu última oportunidad. El sábado a medio día Korra va a regresar a Ciudad República antes de ir al Polo Sur a pasar sus vacaciones.

**.oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.**

Las cosas no habían resultado como había planeado, pero no podía quejarse, de hecho, no podía estar más feliz de cómo había resultado todo. Se había vestido para ir a la cena que garantizaría su futuro, había ensayado una y otra vez lo que iba a decirle al director de Industrias Ferret para convencerlo de que le diera la pasantía que estaba buscando, y estaba seguro de que la hubiera conseguido. De pronto su teléfono sonó y le bastó ver el mensaje para saber que estaba en el lugar equivocado.

**De Bolin: Estás seguro de que estás tomando la decisión correcta?**

Y de pronto se dio cuenta que no era allí donde debía estar. Salió de prisa del salón y condujo hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, no hacia su futuro soñado sino hacia Korra. Y ella lo escuchó, lo perdonó y lo abrazó, y Mako supo que esa era la decisión correcta.

Mientras repasaba los eventos de la noche, Mako aún no entendía cómo había pasado todo, pero nunca se había sentido más feliz. Volver a estar con Korra era como volver a respirar después de haber pasado mucho tiempo debajo del agua.

Podía observarla dormir por horas, quería que el tiempo se detuviera, quería que el resto de sus días y sus noches fueran así.

Había llegado a esa fiesta lleno de dudas e inseguridades, y le bastó tenerla cerca para que todas sus dudas y todos sus miedos desaparecieran. Ella también lo había extrañado, había sentido lo mismo, y lo que siguió fue inevitable.

Con cuidado quitó el mechón de cabello que le cubría la cara y besó su frente. ¿Cómo había logrados sobrevivir sin sus besos tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué había desperdiciado tantos días y tantas noches alejado de ella?, ¿por qué había esperado para buscarla? No que importara ahora, ya la tenía con él otra vez.

Se recostó junto a ella y la abrazó, y le prometí en silencio que nunca iba a volver a fallarle. La noche ni siquiera había terminado cuando rompió su promesa.

**.oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.**

Su teléfono había sonado a media noche, al principio se negó a contestar, pero Erika había sido insistente.

**De Erika: Por qué no contestas? Te fuiste sin despedirte, está todo bien?**

Mako pensó en responder diciéndole que estaba con Korra y que dejara de molestarlo, pero Erika no tenía la culpa de nada, y él le debía mucho más que eso.

**De Mako: Estoy bien. Hablamos mañana.**

**De Erika: Tienes que venir aquí de inmediato, es importante.**

**De Mako: No puedo. Hablamos mañana.**

**De Erika: No entiendes, estoy con el Director de Industrias Ferret, le mostré tu proyecto y quiere conocerte, ya no estamos hablando sólo de la pasantía, está dispuesto a ofrecerte un contrato en cuanto te gradúes.**

Mako leyó varias veces el mensaje antes de responder.

**De Mako: Mañana lo veré a la hora y en el lugar que sea, ahora no puedo.**

**De Erika: No entiendes, llevo toda la noche hablándole de ti, pero no servirá de nada si no vienes aquí de inmediato. **

**De Erika: Mako, es la oportunidad de tu vida, qué puede ser tan importante que no puede esperar sólo un par de horas.**

**De Erika: No puedo retenerlo más, la cena está por terminar. Espero que sepas lo que estás perdiendo.**

Era todo lo que Mako necesitaba para ceder.

**De Mako: De acuerdo. Llegaré ahí lo antes posible**.

Erika tenía razón, eran sólo un par de horas las que tenía que alejarse y podía tener las dos cosas que quería: su futuro asegurado y a Korra.

Mako tenía dos opciones, despertar a Korra y decirle que después de la más maravillosa de las noches debía marcharse sólo así porque quería tener una entrevista con el hombre que podía asegurarle su futuro, arriesgándose a que ella no entendiera y terminaran peleando de nuevo. Y la otra opción era marcharse sin decir nada, Korra seguramente dormiría algunas horas más, para cuando despertara Mako estaría de vuelta… era la única opción que tenía sentido en ese momento. Besó su mejilla y prometió volver antes de que despertara.

**.oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.**

- Tienes que dejarme verla.

- Ella no está aquí.

- Vamos Asami, ¿no puedes inventar otra mentira?

- Cree lo que quieras – dijo la heredera dándose la vuelta.

Mako la tomó de la mano para detenerla.

- Por favor, necesito hablar con ella, tengo que explicarle…

- Lastimaste a Korra por última vez, Mako – dijo Asami retirando su mano, furiosa.

- Las cosas no… hay una explicación, te doy mi palabra de que…

- Tu palabra no vale nada para mí, tal vez Korra te creyó alguna vez, yo siempre supe que en el fondo eras un cobarde que no la merecía.

- Por favor, Asami sé que no estaba en ese vuelo a Ciudad República, esperé en el aeropuerto toda la mañana…

- No vas a obtener nada de mí, Mako.

**.oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.**

- Se fue.

- ¿Qué quieres decir…?

- Quiero decir que la lastimaste tanto que dejó la universidad y se fue de la ciudad, no va a volver el próximo semestre, eso es lo que quiero decir – dijo Bolin furioso.

- ¿A dónde?

- Le pedí que no me dijera. No quería arriesgarme a que me convencieras de decirte algo, ya cometí el error de confiar en ti una vez y ve cómo resultaron las cosas.

- Bo…

- Eres mi hermano y eventualmente voy a perdonarte por lo que le hiciste y voy a tolerar estar cerca de ti otra vez, pero por ahora… ahora te veo y sólo veo lo que le hiciste a Korra.

- Hay una explicación, Bo. Lo último que quería era lastimarla, las cosas no son como parecen.

- Eso no cambia nada, Mako – dijo Bolin antes de marcharse.

**.oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.**

Mako se sentía perdido, no entendía cómo las cosas habían resultado tan mal, cómo había cometido un error tan estúpido… sabía que debía hacer algo, que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras Korra se alejaba, pero ya no sabía qué hacer.

- Acabo de enterarme – dijo Hasook que entró a su departamento – tenemos que celebrarlo, no sé como lo hiciste, pero lo conseguiste.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Erika acaba de decirme de tu contrato con Industrias Ferret, dice que comienzas en dos días… ¿por qué no estás más feliz? Pensé que era lo que querías.

- Korra se fue a Ciudad República.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que hayas conseguido el trabajo de tus sueños?

- Debería ir a buscarla.

- ¿Estás loco? Si te vas ahora no te van a tomar en serio, vas a echar todo lo que has logrado por la borda. Lo único que debe preocuparte ahora es cumplir con las expectativas que tienen de ti, en cuanto se den cuenta de lo que vales y lo que puedes lograr, ellos te suplicarán que te quedes y podrás hacer lo que quieras.

- Tengo que hablar con ella, explicarle lo que pasó, decirle que…

- Sabes dónde encontrarla, puedes buscarla después.

- Dijiste que ella no iba a estar esperándome siempre, y las cosas sólo empeoraron…

- Mako, escúchame – dijo Hasook sujetándolo de los hombros – te conozco, y sé que si echas a perder esto no sólo no vas a perdonarte tú, tampoco vas a perdonarla a ella. ¿Recuerdas cómo eran las cosas cuando pensabas que tu relación con ella se interponía entre tú y lo que querías?, ¿te imaginas cómo sería si ahora esa relación fuera la causa de que perdieras esta oportunidad? Las cosas simplemente no podrían funcionar. Si te vas a buscarla no sólo vas a perder la oportunidad de tu vida, eventualmente también vas a perderla a ella porque no sabes lidiar con la frustración. Si te quedas, puedes hacer que esto funcione, y en algunos meses puedes buscarla y aclarar las cosas, sólo son algunos meses.

Mako odió que las palabras de Hasook tuvieran sentido.

_"Sólo serán algunos meses"_, se dijo Mako casi convencido.

* * *

N/A: Gracias por leer!


	4. Capítulo IV

CAPÍTULO IV.

**Cinco años después**.

El ofensivo sonido del despertador la sacó de sus sueños. De inmediato estiró la mano y alcanzó el infernal aparato, trató de apagarlo y cuando no lo consiguió en los primero intentos, optó por arrojarlo. Seguramente iba a tener que conseguir otro, pero había logrado hacerlo callar. Trató de volver a dormir, pero un par de segundos después su teléfono comenzó a sonar, hubiera querido arrojarlo también, pero a diferencia del despertador, reemplazarlo no era tan sencillo, ya había aprendido la lección.

- Korra, ¿tienes idea de qué hora es? – le dijo Asami del otro lado de la línea.

- Eso es lo que iba a preguntarte, ¿no tienes mejores cosas que hacer a las seis de la mañana? – dijo la joven aún somnolienta.

- Son casi las nueve, y tengo muchas cosas qué hacer, igual que tú. Si no estás en veinte minutos en la oficina vas a tener problemas, y las excusas se me están acabando.

- Ya te dije que puedo cuidarme sola, pero insistes en no creerme, no hay nada más que pueda hacer, Asami.

- ¿Perder tu trabajo… otra vez, es tu idea de cuidarte sola?

- Es temprano y me duele la cabeza, ¿quieres dejarme volver a dormir? No voy a llegar de todas formas, y si van a despedirme, pueden hacerlo cuando haya dormido un poco más, ¿no crees?

- Korra... – la morena escuchó a Asami suspirar, era la señal inequívoca de que se daba por vencida – escucha, voy a hablar con el gerente, ya se me ocurrirá algo para cubrirte, pero tienes que darte prisa, ¿está bien? Las cosas no están tan bien, no puedes perder otro trabajo… por lo menos hazlo para evitarte el discurso de Tenzin…

Korra no lo iba a admitir, pero la preocupación de Asami la hacía sentirse culpable, y lo menos que podía hacer por su amiga era acceder a su petición.

- Estaré ahí cuanto antes, pero no te metas en problemas por mí, ¿está bien?

Colgó el teléfono y salió de prisa de la cama. Su trabajo era tan malo como cualquier otro, qué más daba conservarlo un poco más.

**.oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.**

- Korra, tu pequeño monstruo lo hizo otra vez – dijo Asami molesta. Mientras trataba de arrebatarle su bolso al cachorro de labrador.

- Sólo dale algo que pueda masticar y lo dejará ir – respondió Korra desde la cocina.

Al final Asami se dio por vencida y se resignó a la pérdida.

- En serio deberías tratar de educarla, este lugar apenas era habitable antes de que ese animal llegara – dijo sentándose a observar cómo Naga arruinaba uno de sus bolsos favoritos.

- Tiene una debilidad por los bolsos de diseñador, tú mejor que nadie debería entenderla – bromeó Korra que llegó con un par de vasos de limonada.

- Hablo en serio, ese perro necesita disciplina… a quién engaño, eso no va a pasar – dijo Asami dándose por vencida – Naga tiene más posibilidades de educarte a ti para que hagas lo que ella pida, que tú a ella.

- No cruzaste la ciudad para venir a hablarme de mi perro, ¿o si?

- No, de hecho quiero hablarte de algo, pero no estoy segura de cómo lo vas a tomar…

- Déjame adivinar, recibiste una llamada del Polo Sur.

- Tu papá parecía muy seguro de que yo iba a poder convencerte para que hicieras el viaje, obviamente no conoce lo obstinada que puede llegar a ser su hija.

- Tú mejor que nadie sabes que tengo que trabajar, empecé hace dos meses y no soy la mejor empleada, no puedo pedir una semana…

- Yo podría ayudarte con eso, no sería…

- Ya hiciste demasiado por mí, y no sería justo.

- Tú no me pediste nada, de hecho fue Tonraq, pero eso es lo de menos. No sería ningún problema…

- ¿Quieres hacerme un favor? – preguntó Korra seria – dile a papá que no pudiste conseguir que me dieran la semana libre, su mejor regalo de aniversario sería pensar que no voy a ir porque no puedo, y no porque no quiero.

- Korra, son tus padres…

- Es suficiente escuchar por teléfono todo lo que está mal con mi vida, no quiero escucharlo en persona, y además ver la decepción en sus ojos… - Korra respiró profundo - no puedo ir allá Asami, no todavía.

- Voy a decirle a Tonraq que hice todo lo posible… pero van a decepcionarse mucho.

**.oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.**

Hacía mucho que las comidas en casa de Tenzin le resultaban más que incómodas. Aún así no tenía el corazón para negarse y cada tercer domingo se encontraba en la misma situación. La vida de Korra era para Pema y Tenzin un misterio que ella se negaba a resolver, y ellos eran demasiado amables para presionar, así que su conversación solía girar en torno a los niños, lo que hacía que los silencios fueran muy largos.

- Korra, ¿tienes un nuevo trabajo? – preguntó Meelo.

Korra no pudo evitar reír.

- ¿Por qué crees que tengo un nuevo trabajo?

- Porque siempre que vienes tienes un nuevo trabajo – dijo Ikki – me gustaba cuando trabajabas de mesera y nos decías si habían escupido o no en nuestra comida…

- Ese era un trabajo de medio tiempo mientras terminaba la Universidad –dijo Korra riendo – ahora que me gradué debo tomar las cosas más en serio.

- Me alegra escuchar eso – dijo Tenzin.

- ¿No es este tu tercer empleo desde que te graduaste? – preguntó Jinora, Korra asintió - ¿No te graduaste hace menos de un año?

- ¿Y eso qué?

- Tres trabajos en ocho meses… no veo cómo es tomarse las cosas más en serio.

- No he encontrado lo que quiero hacer, eso es todo – dijo Korra a la defensiva.

- ¿No fuiste para eso a la Universidad? – insistió Jinora.

No era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así. Su falta de interés en las cosas era algo de lo que todos hablaban a sus espaldas, y a ella no podía importarle menos, pero por alguna razón el comentario de Jinora la hizo enfurecer.

- Una sola decisión no va a determinar el resto de mi vida – dijo Korra, era obvio que no hablaba más del trabajo - y no voy a hacer lo que los demás quieren, es mi vida, y nadie más que yo puede decidir cómo vivirla.

Todos guardaron silencio, Jinora no se atrevió a decir nada más.

- La comida estuvo deliciosa, Pema, pero acabo de recordar que tengo que volver a la oficina – dijo Korra levantándose de la mesa.

- Pero hoy es domingo… - Ikki no pudo terminar, Pema le hizo un gesto para que no dijera nada más.

**.oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.**

Dejarse llevar por el ritmo y el sonido de la música era la sensación más natural del mundo, su cuerpo se movía sin esfuerzo y dejaba de pensar. Era el único momento en el día en el que los recuerdos y las malas decisiones no la atormentaban. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que estaba ebria, pero ni siquiera necesitaba del alcohol cuando sólo podía bailar hasta desfallecer. Cuando le faltó el aliento se dirigió a la barra, Kai, su barman favorito le ofreció de inmediato una bebida.

- Es de parte del chico con chaqueta amarilla – dijo entregándole una cerveza.

Cuando volteó para ver de quién se trataba, se encontró con que el sujeto en cuestión tenía la vista en ella, le hizo un guiño y se levantó para acercarse, Korra alejó la botella y se dirigió a Kai.

- Hoy quiero algo diferente – dijo Korra ignorando por completo al muchacho.

- Le dije que la cerveza no era tu estilo, aunque eso no te impidió beber más de una con el tipo rubio de la semana pasada, ¿cuál era su nombre? – preguntó Kai acercándole su trago favorito.

- El tuyo es el único que recuerdo, ya deberías saberlo – dijo Korra bebiendo de un sorbo su trago - ¿me das otro igual?

- Es el cuarto…

- Y el siguiente será el quinto, y luego de ese el sexto, no estoy segura de llegar a un séptimo… mañana tengo que ir a trabajar – dijo resignada.

- Korra, hablo en serio. No deberías beber tanto si vienes sola…

- Eso podemos remediarlo – dijo otro muchacho que se acercó y se sentó a su lado - ¿puedes darle otro trago igual a la señorita y anotarlo en mi cuenta?

Kai volteó a ver a Korra, cómo pidiéndole que le dijera lo que le había dicho al anterior, pero ella a cambio sólo sonrió.

- Ya escuchaste lo que dijo, Kai.

Casi molesto, el barman se marchó a preparar el trago. Korra volteó a ver al hombre a su lado, y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Era posiblemente el hombre más apuesto del bar, era alto, tenía el pelo negro y los ojos cobrizos… Korra odiaba los ojos cobrizos, verlos en un hombre arruinaba sus mejores días.

- Me llamo Yin, ¿puedo saber tu nombre? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Lo siento Yin, pero no estoy interesada – dijo Korra tomando su bolso.

- ¿Acaso dije algo…?

- No, fuiste muy amable, pero aún así no estoy interesada.

Ni siquiera se despidió de Kai, sólo se marchó de prisa.

**.oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.**

Asami respiró profundo antes de entrar a la oficina de su padre, no le agradaba la idea de hacer uso de su condición de hija del dueño, pero no tenía opción, se lo debía a Korra.

- Necesito que hables con Recursos Humanos – dijo en cuanto entró, Hiroshi estaba al teléfono, pero en cuanto vio de quién se trataba terminó la llamada - pasó algo con Korra y…

- No Asami.

- Pero papá…

- Accedí a darle una oportunidad, pero es obvio que no le interesa el trabajo, su desempeño es mediocre en el mejor de los casos, todos tienen quejas…

- Una última oportunidad, papá, es todo lo que pido, ella ha tenido algunas semanas difíciles y…

- Todos tenemos semanas difíciles, esa no es una justificación para descuidar el trabajo y llegar tarde tres veces a la semana. Si cree que por ser tu amiga puede hacer lo que quiera…

- Por favor, papá, hazlo por mí, si pierde este trabajo…

- Asami, los demás empleados hablan de que tiene trato especial, esta situación no puede continuar.

- Es la última vez, si después de esta llega tarde una sola vez o se retrasa en su trabajo, yo misma redactaré su carta de despido.

- Hablaré con el jefe de Recursos Humanos para que reconsidere su despido – dijo Hiroshi luego de unos segundos.

- Gracias, papá, yo sabía que…

- No he terminado, Asami, hablaré con él si tú también accedes a algo a cambio.

**.oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.**

_"No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto"_, pensó Asami mientras entraba al restaurante, _"esta vez si me debes una, Korra"_.

- Señorita Sato – dijo el anfitrión que la reconoció de inmediato - su cita la está esperando, acompáñeme por favor.

Asami respiró profundo, sus esperanzas de que Iroh no hubiera llegado se esfumaron.

Lo había conocido durante la fiesta de fin de año de la compañía. Su padre le había hablado antes de él, pero Asami no había recordado ni siquiera su nombre. Durante la cena habían sido presentados, él le había pedido su número y ella se lo había negado. Lo último que quería era involucrarse con alguien cercano a su padre, esa vida no era para ella, prefería las cosas más simples. Pero Iroh no se había detenido allí, había enviado flores todos los días durante un mes, luego cada semana durante dos meses, todos con la misma nota pidiéndole una cita, luego pareció captar el mensaje y la nota desapareció, pero las flores siguieron llegando. A su padre le había entusiasmado tanto que el hijo del único hombre en la ciudad que era tan rico como él se interesara en ella, que no había dejado de insistirle un solo día que le diera una oportunidad.

Y cuando su impuntualidad y un reporte olvidado le ganaron a Korra un despido, Hiroshi vio su oportunidad, y allí estaba ella, a punto de tener una cita con Iroh, cuando le había dicho a todos que eso nunca iba a pasar.

Lo vio antes de acercarse a la mesa, y casi sonrió cuando vio que estaba nervioso. Tenía que aceptar que era apuesto, pero aún así había ido a esa cita contra su voluntad, así que el hombre no tenía oportunidad.

Respiró profundo y se detuvo a un paso de la mesa, Iroh se puso de pie en cuanto vio a Asami.

- Escucha – le dijo antes de que él pudiera decir una palabra – aclaremos esto de una vez, estoy aquí porque mi padre me lo pidió, porque al parecer a él le resulta conveniente, así que no te hagas la idea equivocada. Y si además con esto se terminan los envíos de flores…

- Pensé que te gustaban los tulipanes – dijo Iroh confundido.

- ¿Cómo sabes que me gustan…? – Hasta ese momento Asami no se había puesto a pensar que las molestas flores no eran cualquier flor, sino tulipanes, su flor favorita, tal vez si les hubiera puesto atención alguna vez en lugar de ignorarlas por completo sólo porque eran de Iroh…

- Lamento que tu padre te haya obligado a venir aquí, si de verdad te parece tan desagradable la idea de esta cena, podemos cancelarlo todo. Lo último que quiero es hacerte pasar un mal rato. Si me pregunta le diré que fue una noche agradable, pero que ninguno tiene intención de que se repita, y por las flores... supongo que podría cancelar los envíos, pero me gustaba la idea de que pudieras ver tus flores favoritas cada vez que quisieras.

Asami guardó silencio. Siempre había pensado que Iroh sólo había extendido su tarjeta de crédito para que los envíos comenzaran, no era la primera vez que alguien trataba de impresionarla de esa forma, pero al parecer había sido injusta con él. Se había tomado la molestia de investigar sobre su flor favorita. Ese gesto fue suficiente para que su convicción de hacerle pasar un mal rato se derrumbara.

- Lamento mucho haberte causado tantos inconvenientes, cuando Hiroshi me dijo que habías aceptado cenar conmigo no pensé… no tenía idea de que haría algo como esto, no tienes que quedarte…

- Seguramente mi padre le pagó a varios de los meseros para que nos espiaran y asegurarse que cumpliera mi parte del trato.

- Podría marcharme yo… aunque preferiría no hacerlo, sería poco amable dejarte aquí, podrían pensar que…

Asami no entendió por qué no había aceptado antes la invitación de Iroh, detestaba cuando a ella la juzgaban por ser la hija de Hiroshi Sato, y ella había hecho lo mismo con él.

- O podríamos quedarnos los dos, me gusta la comida de este lugar… - Asami no pudo evitar sonreír, Iroh no sólo se había informado sobre su flor favorita, también sobre su restaurante preferido - sabías que este era mi restaurante favorito, ¿no es cierto?

Iroh sólo sonrió.

**.oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.**

Korra bebió un sorbo de su café mientras esperaba que Asami terminara de hablar por teléfono, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona la habría obligado a colgar, pero le agradaba ver a su amiga tan feliz. Vio el reloj otra vez y suspiró resignada, sus planes para esa noche acababan de irse a la basura.

- Parece que las cosas van en serio con Iroh – dijo Korra luego de que Asami colgó el teléfono.

- Eso parece – dijo Asami sonriendo.

- Si alguien me hubiera dicho que algún día iba a verte así, me hubiera reído en su cara – dijo Korra – yo lo veo y aún no lo creo. Pero me alegro mucho por ti, Iroh es un buen sujeto, casi me parece adecuado.

- ¿Casi?

- Eres mi mejor amiga, nadie me parece suficientemente bueno para ti.

- Debo estar mal, porque lo que dijiste me pareció lindo.

- ¿Qué era eso tan urgente que no podía esperar a mañana? – preguntó Korra ansiosa.

- No dije que era urgente, sólo que tenía que hablar contigo. Hace una semana que no nos vemos, tenemos cosas de qué hablar…

El teléfono de Asami sonó, no era difícil imaginar que se trataba de Iroh, y por la sonrisa de Asami eran buenas noticias.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí cuando obviamente quieres estar con él?

- Sólo porque tengo novio, no voy a olvidarme de ti. Tú lo dijiste, soy tu mejor amiga.

- Pero yo también tenía planes, pudimos haber esperado hasta mañana. Los tres hubiéramos sido felices.

- A Iroh no le importa.

- Pero a mí sí, ya te dije que tenía planes.

- ¿Embriagarte con desconocidos?

- Yo no critico tus planes, tú no critiques los míos.

- Korra…

- Ni siquiera lo intentes, Asami. No quería venir aquí, y definitivamente no me quedaré mientras tratas de hacer que reconsidere mi vida o lo que sea que quieras que haga. Mi vida funciona para mí, y es todo lo que importa.

- Así que tu vida funciona…

- Pago las cuentas a fin de mes y soy responsable de mí, yo diría que funciona. ¿Cuál es el maldito problema de todos?, ¿por qué no sólo me dejan en paz?

- Korra, ponte en mi lugar, soy yo quien tiene que ver cómo echas tu vida por la borda, cómo dejar ir la oportunidad de ser feliz, mientras ese imbécil…

- Ni siquiera… no digas nada… – dijo Korra con un nudo en la garganta.

- De acuerdo – dijo Asami dándose por vencida – quédate, hablaremos del clima o de lo que sea, sólo… hace mucho que no hablamos. Si quieres decirme algo sobre tus… sobre lo que quieras, escucharé; si no, no voy a presionarte.

Korra volvió a sentarse, por un par de minutos ninguna dijo nada.

**.oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.**

Hacía días que Korra no respondía sus llamadas ni contestaba sus mensajes, había tratado de buscarla en su departamento, pero nunca estaba. Sabía que no había faltado al trabajo y eso la tranquilizaba, pero no podía dejar de pensar que algo andaba mal. Volvió a marcar y nuevamente no tuvo respuesta.

- Deberías dejar de presionarla – dijo Iroh, dejando de lado la revista que había tratado de leer la última media hora - ¿te digo algo? Entiendo que te moleste su mala actitud y que descuide el trabajo, pero no veo el problema con que salga a divertirse, no hace nada que la mayoría no haga a su edad…

- Si saliera a divertirse no me molestaría en absoluto, pero no soporto la idea de que haga algo que le desagrada sólo por olvidar, que siga estancada por miedo a no encontrarse con sus recuerdos. Y la peor parte es que ni siquiera quiere olvidar, sólo se aferra, huye y la vida se le escapa… ¿sabes que rechazó un ascenso porque eso significaba viajar dos veces al año a Ba Sing Se?, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Odia su trabajo y era su oportunidad de hacer algo que en verdad le gusta, algo que la hubiera entusiasmado… - Asami ahogó un grito de frustración – cinco años después y sigue arruinando su vida por ese infeliz – dijo sentándose junto a Iroh.

- ¿De eso se trata todo esto?, ¿toda la mala actitud de Korra es por un ex novio?

- Es más complicado de lo que parece, pasaron cosas que… - Asami suspiró resignada - no es mi historia para contar.

- Aún así creo que deberías dejar de presionarla. No tienes que estar de acuerdo en la forma en que vive su vida.

- Si la hubieras conocido antes de todo esto… Korra es un fantasma de lo que solía ser y a eso no puedo resignarme…

- Asami, no es tu trabajo arreglar las cosas, si Korra no quiere hacer algo diferente con su vida, no hay nada que tú puedas hacer.

- Le debo mucho más que quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras su vida se desmorona – dijo Asami entristeciendo su tono - Le debo mucho más, es mi culpa que las cosas hayan resultado tan mal.

**.oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.**

- Conocí a alguien – dijo Korra.

Asami no se sorprendió en absoluto, la noticia hubiera sido que no hubiera conocido a alguien esa semana.

- Conoces a alguien cada semana – dijo Asami preparándose para escuchar la historia de cómo su amiga había conocido y botado a algún sujeto el mismo fin de semana, pero la historia no llegó. Y no sólo eso, la sonrisa de Korra decía que esta vez era diferente - ¿Quieres decir…? ¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó Asami entusiasmada.

- No, sólo lo dije para ver tu reacción – dijo Korra con sarcasmo - ¡por supuesto que hablo en serio! Sólo lo he visto un par de veces, no pensaba decirte nada aún, pero qué más da. Su nombre es Tahno y sus padres también viven en el Polo Sur.

- Korra, es la mejor noticia que pudiste haberme dado – dijo Asami abrazando a su amiga - Tienes que decírmelo todo, ¿cuándo lo conociste?, ¿cómo es? Dudo que sea más guapo que Iroh, pero aún así... ¿dónde lo conociste? Sé que no fue en el trabajo o ya hubiera escuchado algo…

La reacción de Asami hizo sonreír a Korra, que por primera vez, luego de muchos años, estaba emocionada por hablarle de alguien.

- Kai me lo presentó, su banda tocó hace tres semanas en el bar…

- ¿Está en una banda? – Korra asintió y el entusiasmo de Asami casi se evaporó, pero logró mantener la expresión en su rostro.

- Los Wolfbats, no creo que hayas escuchado de ellos, llevan poco tiempo tocando pero son bastante buenos.

- Eso suena… interesante.

- Es extraño – siguió Korra ansiosa por contar la historia - porque al principio me pareció la persona más odiosa del mundo, me hizo enfurecer… luego me di cuenta que él también… él también estaba huyendo de algo y de repente… sólo conectamos. Aún me parece antipático la mitad del tiempo, pero la otra mitad… es muy agradable hablar con él.

- Korra, estoy feliz por ti, ni siquiera sé qué decirte, sólo que ya quiero conocerlo.

- Su banda iba a tocar esta noche, pero no podía cancelarte, ya quería decirte sobre él. Me dijo que iba a dedicarme la canción más deprimente de su repertorio… ya quiero que lo conozcas, estoy segura que te va a causar una impresión.

- ¿Crees que aún podemos llegar?

- Si tú conduces, es posible.

**.oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.**

- ¡Asami! – dijo Kai visiblemente emocionado cuando la vio aparecer junto a Korra – hace mucho que no venías por aquí, ¿cómo te convenció Korra de acompañarla?

- Le dije que si venía conmigo podría conseguir que le dieras tragos gratis, y no fue difícil – dijo Korra haciendo que Kai se sonrojara.

- Considéralo hecho – dijo Kai.

- No es necesario – dijo Asami – insisto en que paguemos nuestros tragos, además, vinimos aquí por otra razón.

- ¿Terminaron ya los Wolfbats? – preguntó Korra.

- Van a salir otra vez en cinco minutos, llegaron a tiempo. Y ya sé de qué hablan. Tahno estuvo preguntando por ti. Me hiciste perder dinero, Korra, le aposté a que hoy no aparecerías, le dije que era tu cita semanal para tomar café con Asami, pero él me aseguró que vendrías.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta decepcionarte, Kai.

En cuanto Asami lo vio acercarse, supo que se trataba de Tahno. Era un muchacho alto y delgado, de ojos azules, tenía el pelo revuelto y una expresión de absoluta indiferencia. Llevaba un pantalón y una chaqueta de cuero, y si no quedaba claro que estaba en una banda, llevaba su guitarra en la espalda.

- Comenzaba a dudar que te vería hoy aquí – dijo acercándose a Korra, su expresión cambió por completo en cuanto estuvo frente a la morena. Su voz no pasaba desapercibida, tenía una musicalidad y una profundidad que te hacían querer escucharla una y otra vez.

- Asami quiso venir y no podía decepcionarla.

La atención de Tahno se desvió a Asami, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, tomó su mano y la besó.

- Korra me ha hablado mucho de ti – dijo Tahno, Asami se extrañó más por el hecho de Korra hubiera hablado lo suficiente con él, que de haber sido mencionada – es un verdadero placer.

- El placer es mío – dijo Asami retirando su mano – yo también quería conocerte.

- Me gustaría que esta presentación se extendiera, pero tengo que estar arriba en menos de un minuto.

- Descuida, vinimos aquí para escuchar a los Wolfbats – dijo Korra.

- Entonces, mejor no las decepciono. ¿Se quedarán luego de la presentación? Me gustaría invitarles un trago cuando todo esto se termine.

Korra volteó a ver a Asami, diciéndole que la decisión era suya.

- Por supuesto – dijo Asami.

Tahno volteó a ver a Korra y sonrió genuinamente.

- Las veré después, espero que disfruten el show porque será sólo para ustedes – dijo, besó la mejilla de Korra y se marchó.

Mientras Tahno se alejaba Asami no pudo dejar de preguntarse cómo un sujeto con una actitud tan ensayada había logrado llamar la atención de Korra, fue hasta que lo escuchó cantar que lo entendió. Era genuino mientras expresaba sus sentimientos a través de su voz, lo hacía como si hubiera sufrido lo que decían sus canciones, como si igual que Korra, hubiera perdido algo tan querido, que incluso se negaba a olvidar y a seguir adelante, porque el dolor era lo único que le recordaba que alguna vez había sido real. Y Tahno era distinto, tal vez había sido el primero que no le recordaba ni un poco a Mako.

**.oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.**

Mientras caminaban de vuelta a su departamento y recordaba los eventos de esa noche, Korra tuvo que reconocer que había sido la cita perfecta… otra vez.

Una de las cosas que le habían interesado de Tahno, cuando habían comenzado a salir, era que tenía que viajar constantemente, y eso le aseguraba que su relación nunca iba a tornarse en nada serio, pero se había equivocado, había subestimado el interés de Tahno. El muchacho del Polo Sur había hecho todo lo posible porque las cosas funcionaran y lo había conseguido. Al parecer las relaciones a distancia sí podían funcionar cuando había suficiente interés, Korra lo descubrió, no sin un poco de amargura.

Tahno se había esforzado, y había logrado que los días que pasaba en Ciudad República fueran los favoritos de Korra, que incluso los esperaba con ansias. Le agradaba la compañía del músico, y era más de lo que podía decir de todos los hombres que había conocido en los últimos años.

- No entiendo por qué alguien quiere vivir en el Polo Sur cuando podrían vivir aquí – dijo Tahno mientras observaban las luces de la ciudad reflejarse sobre el agua.

- Mis padres dicen lo mismo sobre el Polo Sur cada vez que vienen de visita, no entienden cómo alguien puede preferir el tráfico y el ruido a la tranquilidad de una vida simple – dijo Korra.

- ¿Y tú qué piensas?

- Desde que era niña me quedó claro que no era nieve y pingüinos lo que quería en mi vida… quería recorrer el mundo y vivir todas las experiencias posibles... pero al crecer entendí que no es así como funcionan las cosas – dijo Korra entristeciendo su tono.

- Hablas como si ya no pudieras hacerlo.

- Tal vez podría, pero ya no me interesa.

- No creo que eso sea verdad.

- Entonces no me conoces tan bien como crees.

- Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que la verdadera tú está detrás de la fachada de indiferencia que te esfuerzas en mantener. Es algo que tenemos en común. Alguien como yo, que la mayoría del tiempo pretende ser algo que no es, puede darse cuenta.

- Y según tú, ¿qué hay detrás de mi fachada?

- Una persona apasionada por la vida, que tuvo una experiencia difícil en el pasado e intenta darse por vencida, pero que en el fondo sabe que tarde o temprano tiene que afrontar sus recuerdos y seguir adelante, porque nunca va a poder ser feliz viviendo una vida a medias.

La sorpresa de Korra por escuchar a alguien decirlo en voz alta opacó por un segundo la indignación por tener que escucharlo. Pero Tahno no se detuvo, siguió diciendo lo que hasta entonces nadie, ni siquiera ella se había atrevido a decir.

- Él no va a volver, Korra. Tus preciosos recuerdos son sólo eso, recuerdos. Y mientras más pronto los enfrentes, antes podrás dejarlos ir y seguir con tu vida.

Korra se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero Tahno la detuvo.

- Alguien tenía que decírtelo.

- Tú no entiendes…

- Entiendo mejor de lo que crees y tú lo sabes. Yo estaba dispuesto a serle fiel a un recuerdo hasta que te conocí y vi que no valía la pena. Tú me mostraste que vivir en el pasado es igual a dejar ir un futuro, y yo quiero devolverte el favor, quiero demostrarte que puedo darte mucho más que tus recuerdos, quiero tratar de darte un futuro mejor al que perdiste, pero necesito que confíes en mí.

Tahno no sólo le había dicho lo que tenía que escuchar, también le había dicho lo que siempre había querido oír, y fue ella quien no pudo devolverle el favor. No pudo decirle lo que él quería escuchar, porque aún estaba segura de que nunca iba a poder dejar ir por completo sus recuerdos, nunca iba a poder darle lo que él quería. Pero a cambio podía guardar silencio, abrazarlo, besarlo, y esperar que eso fuera suficiente.

**.oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo. oOo.**

Cuando Korra entró al restaurante no le fue difícil encontrar a Bolin, el muchacho estaba de pie agitando sus manos en el aire para llamar la atención de la morena. Korra sonrió y caminó de prisa hasta él.

- Lamento el retraso – se disculpó Korra, que parecía agitada – el tráfico es terrible a esta hora y tuve que estacionar el auto como a seis cuadras.

- Eres la única persona que me hace esperar – dijo Bolin sonriendo – y eso me alegra porque quiere decir que hay alguien más impuntual que yo.

- Por primera vez no fue mi culpa – se defendió Korra.

- No sabía que te habían devuelto el permiso de conducir.

- Tuve que ir a un curso y hacer de nuevo el examen, y esta vez sólo me tomó dos intentos aprobarlo, pero estoy de nuevo sobre ruedas – dijo Korra orgullosa.

- Siento pena por el pobre hombre que tuvo que ir contigo en el auto mientras conducías.

- ¡Oye! He mejorado mucho desde la última vez…

- La última vez que me subí contigo a un auto lo estrellaste contra un poste intentado estacionarte, aún si no sabes cómo encenderlo, es una mejoría – dijo Bolin riendo.

Había sido difícil reanudar su amistad con Bolin, después de todo era el hermano de la persona a la que no quería recordar. Los primeros meses habían sido difíciles, la sola mención de su nombre, una mínima referencia y las lágrimas habían sido inevitables. Había sido muy incómodo para los dos, pero con el tiempo habían llegado a encontrar la forma. Bolin había aprendido a no mencionar nunca a Mako y Korra a nunca querer saber nada de él.

Aunque ahora sabían que podían ser amigos aún a pesar de Mako. Por algunas horas cada mes cuando se reunían, pretendían que él no existía, y las cosas eran más sencillas.

- Pensé que por fin iba a conocer a la famosa Vicky.

- Ese era el plan, pero tuvo que viajar de último minuto. Su trabajo es así, un día está aquí y al otro puede estar en cualquier lado.

- Debe ser algo especial si aún así consigue mantenerte interesado.

- Nunca he negado que me gusta divertirme, pero tienes razón, Vicky es especial.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, Bolin.

- ¿Cómo… cómo van las cosas entre tú y Tahno? – preguntó Bolin vacilando, siempre se caminaba sobre hielo delgado al hablar de las relaciones de Korra.

- Creo que las cosas no podrían ir mejor – dijo Korra sonriendo, sólo alguien que la conociera tan bien como Bolin podía saber que la sonrisa no alcanzaba sus ojos. Hacía años que su sonrisa era sólo un intento.

- ¿Aún viaja por todo el país con su banda? Traté de verlo cuando me dijiste que iría a ese bar en Ba Sing Se, pero al final surgió algo… si tocan mientras estoy aquí podría…

- Perdiste tu oportunidad, dejó la banda hace un par de semanas.

- ¿Lo hizo? Pensé que a su banda le iba muy bien, ¿no iban a abrir para un grupo importante…?

- Aún trato de convencerlo para cambie de idea. Dejó la banda cuando su carrera estaba por despegar, y sé lo importante que es la música para él… y es tan bueno en lo que hace, si lo escucharas tocar la guitarra y cantar... y luego de tantos años de intentarlo…

- ¿Y por qué lo dejó?

- No quería estar viajando todo el tiempo, dice que ese estilo de vida dejó de gustarle. Ahora quiere encontrar un trabajo estable y todo eso.

- Si dejó la música por estar contigo, las cosas entre ustedes deben ir en serio.

- No es justo para él, Bolin. Cuando se dé cuenta… va a ser demasiado tarde. Está renunciando a todo por mí y… y un día va a darse cuenta que no vale la pena.

- Korra, no digas tonterías – dijo Bolin tomando la mano de su amiga - Tahno debe ser un tipo listo porque supo reconocerte y valorarte. Nadie que encuentre a alguien como tú se arriesgaría a perderte…

Bolin supo que había hablado de más cuando Korra bajo la vista. Sus palabras habían abierto viejas heridas, que estaba claro nunca sanarían del todo. Mako no sólo le había roto el corazón, también le había quitado la confianza en sí misma. Luego de su rompimiento, Korra incluso había llegado a culparse por lo ocurrido, había llegado a creer que había algo mal con ella, y aún lo creía hasta cierto punto.

- Los sueños cambian todo el tiempo - siguió Bolin tratando de recuperar la compostura – ¿recuerdas cuando entrenaba como loco porque quería ser jugador profesional de fútbol?

- No es lo mismo, pero agradezco el intento –dijo Korra sonriendo.

- Deberías dejar que Tahno tome sus decisiones, estoy seguro que él sabe lo que hace.

- Ni siquiera lo conoces, ¿cómo podrías saber…?

- Si quiere estar contigo, no puede estar tan equivocado.

Korra guardó silencio y Bolin se apresuró a cambiar de tema. Hablaron por horas de lo que había pasado en sus vidas durante las últimas cuatro semanas, y por primera vez en años, Bolin pudo ver que la vida de Korra estaba avanzando, aún si ella todavía no se daba cuenta.

* * *

N/A: Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por sus comentarios.

ValSmile: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero los detalles y los huecos de la historia van a llenarse más adelante. A partir del siguiente capítulo empieza la historia como tal.

MtezPS: En este capítulo igual que en el anterior parece que las cosas pasan muy de prisa, pero esa es la idea, espero que todo tenga sentido más adelante.

Jrosass: Por ahora no se van a arreglar las cosas, pero no va a ser una historia muy larga, así que la espera no será demasiada. Saludos.

Harmony-Frost-30589: Que bueno que te guste la historia.

Peste21: Tengo que confesar que me emocioné con tu comentario, soy seguidora de todas tus historias y creo que eres la mejor escritora en español del fandom, así que el que mi historia haya llamado tu atención me subió los ánimos. Espero que te siga gustando.

LemonWild: No fue el mejor momento de Mako, y por ahora no vas a necesitar ese cuchillo, pero no está de más que lo tengas a mano. Saludos.

sanju: ese por ahora será Tahno, ¿qué te parece?

Nodama9012: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para comentar. Los siguientes capítulos ya están casi terminados y voy a tratar de actualizar más seguido. Espero que te siga gustando la historia.

Truthtotell: No prometo nada, pero voy a tratar de actualizar la otra historia esta semana. Como siempre, gracias por tus sugerencias.


End file.
